Fatherhood
by GeneWeiss
Summary: Genjo Sanzo gets the biggest shock of his life He's a father! Gasp! Are Sanzos allowed to have children? FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Fatherhood Chapter 1

**Fatherhood Chapter 1 **

The sky was in a kaleidoscope spread of crystal blue and so clear that thick cotton clouds looked transparent. Though the afternoon sun was high in the sky, the light breeze spread across the field and onwards to the nearby town, cooling the townspeople of the heat, refreshing their mind off the hard morning's work. In the heart of the town, the townspeople gathered around the food stalls or restaurants for their noon meal. Everyone was eating heartily, slurping down bowls of noodles mixed with meat and vegetables as they washed it all down with a mug of beer or two. There was absolutely no particular reason for anyone to make any commotion.

Except for 4 persons. 

"Gojyo!" yelled Goku, a lanky lad of brown hair and golden eyes. "You ate my dumpling!" 

"Oh really?" replied the red haired ruffian, chewing on one end of a toothpick. "I didn't see your name on it, _baka saru_ (stupid monkey)!" 

"It was on my plate! You _kappa_!" 

"Did you write your name on any of these plates I see before my eyes?" Besides," Grinning. "The one who gets to put the dumpling in his mouth wins." 

"Curse you water-leaking red hair!" 

"What was that? Brainless monkey!" Gojyo glared. 

"Yeah!" Goku shook his fist at him. "You heard me, water leech!" 

"Damn you dimwit!" Stood up and towered over the lad. "Do you want to ask for a fight?" 

"Sure! Go ahead!" Goku undauntedly replied. "I'll beat you to a pulp!" 

"Alright then! Let's go outside!" 

"SHUT UP!!!!" hollered their companion, a blond haired man as he shot two bullets at them with one hand and ate his food with the other. The two instantly quieted down and submissively returned to their seats. "One more crap from you two and I'll kill the both of you!" 

The group nearest to them was staring at them awkwardly, especially the blond man. His fair face was painted with sternness, enhanced by his piercing violet eyes. Dressed in smooth flowing robes, a red charka on his forehead and scroll of scriptures donning his shoulders. The group was very curious in whether this man could be what they think he should be. 

"He's a monk, isn't he?" 

"I think so but he used a gun just now, didn't he?" 

"Err… excuse me?" A man appeared soundlessly behind the startling group, in oriental shirt and jeans with half a pair of glasses upon his right eye. "My companion just used a gun. Were you injured or harmed in anyway?" 

"No…" One of them answered slowly and cautiously. 

"_Yokkatta _(What a relief)!" Smiling politely as he bowed. "Please continue enjoying your meal." 

"Hakkai!" The blond man yelled. "What are you doing? Let's go!" 

"Yes, Sanzo," He bowed again. "Excuse me." Holding both Goku and Gojyo by the arms towards the door. "Let's go or else Sanzo will get angry and start shooting again." 

"We can't!" Goku wailed, stretching his hands in the empty air. "There's dessert!" 

"Beer!" Gojyo whined. "Women!" 

Once more, two gunshots were heard. "HURRY UP!!!" More gunshots. "TOO SLOW!!!" Sanzo yelled again as he took his seat. Hakkai sat onto the driver's seat and the other two helped themselves to the back. Goku was moaning. Gojyo was grumbling. 

"Damn this corrupt monk. Why is he always never running out of bullets?" He heard the engine rumbling. "The next town, I'm going to make sure that I have enough beer till my belly explode." 

"I can make it happen right now," Sanzo smirked, pointing his gun at Gojyo's stomach. "Your stomach will explode so much that you can see your intestinal organs on the spot!" 

"Genjo!" Someone called out to him. Everyone turned and saw a lady running up to them. She was waving to them cheerfully, the chestnut braids swaying across her milky face. The acorn eyes twinkled the energy of her youth as her cerise lips parted again. The sound was like a lark singing a summer's song. "Genjo!" She said again, her dainty hands grasped the edge of the jeep's door. With a huge smile, "My goodness, I thought I will never see you. If you haven't use your gun, I would have missed you." 

"Hmm…" Gojyo leaned over to Sanzo. "Seems like you have gotten yourself a girl. Who's she? Sanzo? Sanzo?" Waving his hand over Sanzo's face. "Are you there?" Tapping his head. 

Sanzo didn't say anything. Instead, he got out of the jeep and stared at the lady. Still, he didn't say anything. The trio was finding this completely odd. For once, their Sanzo was speechless and his face said it all. It went on for a while before he could say something audible. 

"Azami." He held out his hand and caressed her cheek. "Azami…" 

Tears brimmed in Azami's eyes as she pressed his hand. Then, before anyone knew it, the two were in each other's arms, hugging intensely, shocking Gojyo and Goku, even the ever-composed Hakkai. For the first time in the history of their journey, Sanzo was actually in an intimate physical contact with a woman! The monks back in Changan Temple would definitely condemn him to the pits even lower than the pits of Hell. Yet, they could see the joy glowing in Azami's face, melting away the exterior iciness of Sanzo into contented happiness. 

Just then, a bubbly little boy came ran up to them. His messy mop of blond hair was tossing up and down his fair smiling face. He looked at Sanzo, his acorn eyes blinking innocently. Noticing the boy, Sanzo loosened his arms on Azami, who bent down and picked him up. The boy giggled, cooed and stretched out his cubby hand towards Sanzo. 

_That was it! I have to say something before I go crazy!!_

"SANZO! Who is she?" Gojyo desperately questioned, his red hair literally standing on its ends. This entire mushy lovely dovey thing was killing him. 

"Sanzo!" Goku echoed. His golden eyes burnt for an answer. "What's going on?" 

"It's…" Hakkai not knowing what's he saying. "So unusual of you to behave like this." 

"I'm sorry," Azami replied, "My name is Azami. And this little man," Holding the little boy close to her. "This little man is my son." Turning to Sanzo. "Our son, Genjo." 

Instantly, the jeep's engine went silent. The trio shot their eyes at Sanzo, eyes wider than the Earth's fireball. Rooted to the ground, Sanzo stared blankly at chirpy little boy waving his cubby hands at him. With little strength that remained from this shocking revelation, he faintly stammered. 

"I'm a father?" 

To Be Continued 

_Hee! Another Sanzo fic! GeneWeiß always believes Sanzo is actually a nice, caring person beneath the brutal frankness, indifferent, ruffian exterior. Thank you for reading. GeneWeiß awaits your reviews… _


	2. Fatherhood Chapter 2

**Fatherhood Chapter 2 **

Demons. They were everywhere, all around him, chasing him. With their fanged teeth and clawed nails, they were after him since the moment he stepped out of Changan Temple. One demon got pretty close to him, the odious breath stanching the air around him. Disgusted, he spins and jammed his elbow right into the demon's side, mashing his ribs. The demon howled in pain and even louder when he was shot in the head, evaporating into black vapour that faded in the sunlight. Quickly, he turned around and shot the demon's comrades. Their dying screams resonating in his ears. 

He spat onto the ground. Though the demons were terribly disorganized when it came to fighting but their thoughts were one and the same on a single issue - to kill a Sanzo and become an immortal by consuming his flesh and bone. This famous fable among demons of all ranks and powers. What a whole load of rubbish! Grunting unbelievingly, he wondered who was the wise guy who made this childish tale up? If the flesh of a Sanzo enabled a demon to become an immortal, then wasn't the Sanzo an immortal? 

From behind, a demon materialized, grabbed his left arm and pulled him forward. His grip was like iron shackles. Bending his knees, the demon brought his right arm down and clasped Sanzo's right leg. The demon's right shoulder drove into Sanzo's side. Sanzo gnashed his teeth as he was lifted up, wheeled across the demon's shoulders and throw aside onto the hard ground, bruised and sore all over. 

Yet the demon was not giving any chances for him to recover from his fall. Wrapping his burly arm round Sanzo's neck, he pulled backwards while his right hand pushed the back of Sanzo's head forward. A choking cry came from Sanzo while the demon completed his strangle lock by gripping his right elbow with the left hand. Forcing himself, he launched and heavily back-kicked right at the demon's right knee socket, smashing the bones. The demon cried out in anguish and loosened his grip. Swiftly, Sanzo held out his gun and shot him dead. Once more, the demon evaporated to the wind. Rubbing his sore throat, he drew in deep breaths of air. What was rather close! 

Turning around, he saw a group of them advancing. Without hesitation, he whipped up his gun and shot them one by one like flies. That's what they were anyway. Scrawny insects savaging on trash to make themselves menacing towards the weak, spreading their contagious disease like leprosy. How sickening! How idiotic they were to waste their miserable lives for a myth! 

Leaning against a tree, he stared expressionlessly at the evergreen canopy. The sun's rays barely filtered in but sufficiently enough for him. In the shades, he was nicely shielded for the time being. All those imbeciles that making him running about for nothing! Thank goodness they were all dead, every single one of them. 

Soon, in tiny patters, raindrops fell on the ground in polka dots, puddles then entirely. Its coolness blew over Sanzo's flushed face. Pressing his lips, he made himself comfortable between the spaces of the arched tree roots. Wrapping himself around his robes, he rested his head upon the folds of his arms, closed his eyes and slept. The endless fights were exhausting, wearying him constantly. At first, the fights weren't that many in the beginning but it grew numerously as he grew older. There was no surprise to that. If the demons had any common sense left in that nut brain of theirs, they should know that he was a dangerous threat, as he grew older day by day. 

As he slept soundly under the shelter of the old tree, a demon merged out from his hiding place. Treading quietly, the demon loomed over Sanzo. His silt eyes glittered as he raised his mace for the killing blow. Unexpectedly, the demon felt a whizzing pain through his chest. Dilated eyes trembled at the sight of the gun aiming at him, hot wisps of smoke was whirling around the surface. With a cry, he too faded away like dust. 

Sanzo grunted and went back to sleep. Another moron. 

When he awoke, he felt the whole sky had crashed on his head, shrouding him with their feverish chill. The bones in his body were aching unbearably, his lips parched and a disturbing heat burning within him. Pressing his forehead, Sanzo felt his hand was as hot as a coal in a furnace. Damn, a fever! Searching through his bundle, he took an herb, chew and drank it down with water. Looking around, he found a nice crooked staff-like stick. Placing his weight upon it, he heaved himself up and started walking. Taking small durable steps, he walked on, hoping to reach the nearest village soon. At least, they should have a doctor, medical store or something helpful. 

Each step was draining him, each step was wearing him out and each step seemed longer than the last. The environment was losing its shape and lines, like a smudged painting. Then, it came to the point when he could no longer drag himself an inch more. He blacked out. 

For the next few days, he was out of reality. Drifting between space and time, he knew nothing except the light and the darkness. At times, something sweet and warm was flowing down in his throat. Voices from dimensions away, faint scents of wild flowers and grasslands of the lands he came across in his travels. At his age, he could probably travel more than any youngster could dream of. Yet, nothing gave him peace. Nothing gave him a sense of belonging. Nothing would ever will. 

The first thing he saw clearly was the ceiling fan, spinning round and round like the hands of a clock, moving continuously. A soft wet towel was upon his forehead. Turning slightly, he saw a vase of lavender flowers, the purple petals glowing in the misty sunlight. Sitting himself straight, he observed the room whose hospitality he had yet to know. The usual necessities of a private room were there, consisting of a bed, table, chair, drawers and a curtain drawn window. Looking at himself, he was dressed in a loose linen shirt and pants. 

Fairly cautious, he opened the door and walked down the staircase. Downstairs, he heard the clanging of the kitchen pots and pans blending in with a loud voice. Barely reaching the lowest step, a middle-aged woman burst in - a peasant plump woman with round rosy cheeks dressed in apron, headscarf and heavy soled boots. The moment she saw him, she boomed with friendly warmness. 

"You are awake. Thank goodness we found you in time," Pressing her hand upon his forehead. "Ah! I see the nasty fever hasn't entirely out of you yet but you fought well during the past few nights." Holding his wrist with two fingers, she muttered. "Jeez! How skinny you are!" Gripping it. "Come! You must come with me to the kitchen at once! I will not let you leave till you are properly fed." 

Sanzo didn't bother to argue with her. At any rate, he was feeling hungry. 

The peasant woman, Juiko, proved her actions justified her words. With a laden spoon, she heaped a huge pile of meat and vegetables stew, accompanied by a big chuck of bread generously patted with creamy butter. Holding a kettle, she poured him a mug of hot milk tea. Sanzo would prefer beer to milk tea but he politely accepted and ate them all up, much to Juiko's satisfaction. 

When he was finished, Juiko sat down, looked at him closely and said. 

"Are you working for monastery?" She handed him a wrapped bundle. 

"Yes," Sanzo replied and unwrapped the bundle. It was his Sutras. 

"I see," Juiko clicked her tongue. "A monk to be? Since you have a red charka on your forehead." 

"You could say that," he said slowly, not wanting to reveal too much. 

Juiko smiled. "No need to be on guard. This house welcomes anyone who passes by or should I say welcome anyone who enters here." Pouring him a tiny cup of foamy seaweed liquid. "Drink this all up. It should help you with the fever." 

Sanzo obediently did so. It tasted warm and honey-sweet. Pleased, Juiko patted his head, making him very uncomfortable with her womanly motherly attitude. 

"What's your name?" 

Then, a person came in. A young lady, dressed similar as Juiko, with chestnut braids pulled behind her ears. Acorn eyes twinkled youthful liveliness against her milky sculptured face. When her cerise lips parted, it was the loveliest voice he ever heard for a long time. It was very difficult compared to the women he had seen at the marketplaces, screeching and haggling over prices like their lives depended on them. 

"Juiko! I'm back. Hm?" Looking at him. "So you awake! My name is Azami and you are…" 

"Genjo," He bluntly replied. 

_Stop staring at her like an idiot! _

"Genjo," Azami continued causally. "Juiko says you are going to be a monk." Mischievous curled her lips. "Are you a full-pledge monk?" 

"No," He flatly lied. 

_Imbecile! What the heck are you doing? _

"That's great!" Smiling, she gestured for a handshake. "I was worried at I might start off with the wrong foot since monks aren't allowed to have psychical contact with women but now, I guess it's okay, rite?" 

He dumbly nodded and shook her hand. How incredibly soft and silky her touch was. 

Come to think of it, it's his first time holding a woman's hand. 

To Be Continued 

_Golly! So many reviews / suggestions / recommendations for the 1st Chapter! Thank you so much!!! (Overwhelmed). Erm... pls be patient with the Sanzo & Azami relationship thingy for it's still at under construction process. Chotto matte kudasai! GeneWeiß will finish the next chapter as soon as possible! _


	3. Fatherhood Chapter 3

**Fatherhood Chapter 3 **

Naturally, Genjo Sanzo would stay no longer than a day in any place. It was his habit. A routine cultivated over time. At any sense, he hardly saw the necessity to extend his stay once the place had fulfilled its purpose. If there were, it would be once in a blue moon and required a lot of exception. 

And this was specially the time. 

Using the time given to him, Sanzo explored the entire house. The kitchen occupied the most space of the first level, probably due to the large long rectangular table that sat domineering at the center, which capacity could hold about 10 persons or more. At the back end, there was a stove that was always filled with pans, pots, wooden chopping boards and assorted knives. Like there wasn't enough, one could guarantee the upper cupboards (above the stove) would be filled with even more of Juiko's kitchen culinary. On to the right, the earthen stone oven that endlessly produce appetizing aroma of freshly baked bread. From the far end, rainbow coloured herbs and spices stuffed in hand woven baskets. Hanging along the sides of the brick walls, bundles of wild flowers in its tiny petals of pink and red tied together by a cord. Juiko once mentioned to him that their main purpose was to remove the kitchen's smoky and greasy smell with their fragrance. Sanzo politely accepted her theory, assuming that could be one of those things that called for a woman's touch. 

On the second level, there were two rooms – a guestroom and a bedroom which Juiko and Azami shared. Both rooms had equally had the same furniture save for the numbers of beds the room had. The most likable feature was that one would never worry about getting a well-deserved rest for during the days, it was cool and at nights, it was warm as the wool blankets. 

Outside, at the backyard, was Juiko's personal garden of vegetables and herbal plants. Neat rows of green leafy crops of the vegetable roots lining up the humble soil. At the white fences, clay pots of various herbal plants whose shapes were so peculiar and odd that they looked more like fungus, disease-struck flowers or withered leaves. Bending down, Sanzo touched one of the plants and ran his fingers over its broad leaves. It was velvety on the top and silky beneath. He went on to touch another one; it was rough and prickly all over. Frowning curiously, he took a mental note to ask Juiko about them later. 

Standing upright, he noticed some cows and horses grazing on the open field and a handful of chickens pecking the ground for worms. They were not much but sufficient livestocks for the two independent women. Every morning, Juiko would load her wagons with cans of milk and baskets of eggs and proceed to the nearest town market where she would sell them to buy a week's provisions. If she had any extra vegetables, she would sell them too. If herbs, she would brew them into drinks, packed into glass bottles and sell them as well. In Sanzo's view, she was a practical entrepreneur who never let anything damper her day. A virtue hardly seen in women. 

Around the back of the house, he heard the axe's blade chopping echoing in the breeze. He walked on and found Azami chopping firewood. Her chestnut hair was plaited into one braid and firmly held beneath her scarf. The sleeves were rolled up, showing her well-developed shapely arms. She was humming to herself as she held the axe firmly with both hands. Slowly, she let the blade sink a little into the surface of the wood block. With added strength, she pounded the wood block till a large splinter cracked onto the bark surface. Then, she increased her strength and finally cut the wood block into two. Picking up one of the halves, she chopped it into two and repeated her actions again with the other. Sanzo was rather impressed for he rarely saw women doing a man's job. The way she did her work was so intriguing. So decisive and straightforward. Plus, she was hardly breaking a sweat. 

Unknowingly, his foot treaded upon a twig with a little too much pressure that it snapped. Azami heard it and she immediately turned and saw Sanzo stiffened like a thief caught red-handed. Putting down the axe, she smiled as she took a soaked rag from a bucket and wiped her arms and face. Sanzo remained still, watching the water droplets trickled down her cheek, its round transparent surface glittering in the sunlight, flowing steadily down her face and neck. Azami untied her scarf and loosened her braided hair with her fingers, letting it flapped in the wind. Sanzo could not help but stared at her. 

He didn't know why. 

"Genjo?" Sanzo felt a hand pressing onto his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" He turned and saw Juiko's bubbly face, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Nothing," He bluntly replied, looking away. Darn, he should have sense her coming. 

"It's alright, Juiko," Azami skipped towards them. Literally popping right up at Sanzo. "Genjo hardly gets to see women at the monastery. Besides, he isn't a full pledge monk yet so he still has time to change his mind." Winking. "Isn't that so?" 

Sanzo numbly nodded his head. What was wrong with him? In the next minutes, he would have shut her up like he did to the other monks back in Changan temple. 

"Since you are up and about, I can show you the countryside," Taking his hand, Sanzo flinched. Azami tilted her head inquiringly. "What's wrong?" 

Seeing Sanzo's difficulty in producing an answer, Juiko said, "Azami, your free spirited ways are making him uncomfortable. You must remember the strict rules that the monastery has for monks when in contact for women. Beside, he has just recovered from a fever and should rest more." 

"Well, since Genjo can stand up and walk outside the house, then I think he is able to come with me for a while. Come on." Turning and running towards the gate, half dragging Sanzo behind her. "We'll be back before dinner." She waved. "See you later, Juiko." 

"Don't wander too far, it's going to rain soon," Juiko waved back, looking up at the colliding clouds linen with gray. Booming. "I don't want Genjo to fall sick again, you hear me!" 

Azami cheerfully waved back. Genjo did nothing except following her like a meek lamb. This was wrong, all wrong. How would a guy like him, a defiant rebel who battled demons almost everyday of his life reduce himself to obedient puppy of this girl? It didn't make any sense. What's so captivating about her? She's just simply a girl oblivious of the things that were actually happening outside her paradise. She probably had no knowledge of the recent occurrences of the demons attacking humans. Their plundering on the industrial areas of Tengenkyou, taking all types of equipments and machinery that they could get their filthy hands on. The demons were planning something, something very big and unimaginable. Something that would endanger all those living in Tengenkyou and humans would be the first target. This irritated him immensely. So much that he took out his gun and shot a branch off the nearest tree. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Azami shouted angrily, snapping him back to reality. Her face flushed red and hands on her hips. "You could have killed somebody." 

Sanzo didn't bother to answer. He didn't want to. She wouldn't understand. 

"Yesh!" Azami sat down, her arms wrapping around her knees. "Fine, don't reply. I don't think you will be qualified to be a monk at the rate you are going." 

"Meaning?" 

"Okay, let's start," She held up her first finger. "First, you have a gun. Monk aren't allowed to have weapons on them, especially guns." Another finger. "Second, you smoke because I found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter inside your pants. Monks aren't allowed to smoke" Another finger. "Thirdly, you have a liquor bottle with you and monks are forbidden to drink." Another fighter. "Monks are also forbidden to eat meat. You could have asked Juiko for a vegetarian meal but you ate her meat stew without complaining." Holding up all five fingers. "Lastly, you look more like a traveler than a monk. Monks are all pale, bald softies. You are different with the scars all over your body." 

"Scars?" Sanzo stared hard at her. "I don't remember showing them to you." 

"Well," Azami flustered, turning a bit pink. "We found you on the way back home and you were drenched. Logically, we have to take off your wet clothes so that we could get you in warm clothes." Fingering the ends of her hair. "During which, we also have to check whether you have any other injuries, you know, like cuts, open wounds, broken ribs or leg." Hastily blurted out louder. "Juiko was the one who examined you. I merely took your clothes to be washed." Nodding like spring-headed toy. "That's right. I didn't see anything else." 

Sanzo was doubtful. 

"_What_?" She rebut defensively. 

"Which one do you like?" 

"_Pardon_?" 

"Which scar did you like best?"

"Which one?" Azami shyly repeated. "Which one?" Her eyes lowered. "I like the crooked scar on your right side. It looked like someone bolted a lightening at you."

"You mean this one?" Sanzo lifted his shirt, revealing a ruby crooked line on his right side. "I've got this one when I was fighting against a tiger demon. He stabbed me with his jagged spear." 

"Really?" Acorn eyes widened. "With a wound like that, you must have bled a lot or had some internal injury. Then, what happened? How did you defeat him?" 

"With this," He held up his gun and pointed it to his head. "I shot him right in the head." 

"I see," Azami looked ahead. "Then, you somehow survived till you reached the next place for medicinal help. Do you always live like that? Don't you have anyone to accompany you?" 

"No," He put down his gun. "I always travel alone." 

"For what reason? It can't be some errand for the monastery that put your life in danger all the time. What about the scrolls you have with you? What's its part?" 

"Nothing. It's something the monks entrusted me with." 

"Genjo, tell me something," Azami was serious. "Where are you traveling to?" 

"Traveling to?" Her question was so weird. "What do you mean?" 

"There's always a reason for traveling. Like fame, wealth, glory, adventure, spiritual enlightenment, to save someone, to find someone. So, what's your reason?" 

"None." 

"None?" Azami skeptically raised her eyebrow. "I don't believe you." 

"Suit yourself then." 

"Do you know what I think?" 

"I don't want to know." 

"I believe you stole the scroll from the monastery and are running for your life. To prevent yourself from getting caught, you disguise yourself as a monk in training." Azami pointed her finger fiercely at him. "Am I correct, Genjo?" She went closer. "Confess now and you will be saved." 

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard." 

"Sou ne," Azami giggled and lay back on the grass. "Genjo?" 

"Yes?" Wishing she could stop asking. 

"Why do you choose a gun for your weapon?" She turned to one side, her left cheek resting upon her palm. "You could use a staff, spear or some special weapon with hidden gadgets. Why a gun? It's so ordinary." 

"I prefer to travel light," Genjo replied only to satisfy her curiosity. Would she ever stop? 

"Can I try?" 

"What?" 

"Yeah, I want to shoot with your gun," She calmly took it from him. "Lend me, will you?" 

"Err…" 

Before he could say a proper word, Azami rapidly held up the gun with both hands. Its metal surface as gray as the oncoming rain clouds. Without qualms, she pulled the trigger. Out shot a bullet whizzing through the humid air and pierced into a tree very ruthlessly that it left a permanent hole in its trunk. Its destructive sound reverberated the surroundings. Sanzo almost chocked on his breathe. Azami coolly blew the smoke wisps from the gun and looked at him. 

"You said something?" 

Sanzo shook his head.

Solemnly, Azami placed the gun into Sanzo's hands and closed them with her fingers. Then, she said something he never thought she could say. "Quite a gem you have there," Staid glowed softly in her eyes. "I finally understand why you choose a gun. When you reach a dead-end, you will possibly use this to shoot your brains out." 

To Be Continued 

GeneWeiß thanks you all once more for your wonderful reviews!!! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Yr 2003, here we come! 


	4. Fatherhood Chapter 4

**Fatherhood Chapter 4 **

In the emerald field decorated with petite white flowers and wild grasses, an old tree stood in the midst of it. Strips of its chocolate bark had been peeled off through times of summers and winters. Its once strong branches were weakening and its rich crown of leaves had passed their time. Yet, the roots were firmly sunk into the rich soil of its birth land. This old tree had been the silent spectator of the inhabitants and still was, to witness another chapter of the two responsible for its permanent scar.

Sanzo stood right in front of the tree, staring blankly at the bare branches. Time was much faster then he thought. Who would have thought he would be here again? Pressing his arm onto the bark, he leaned his forehead against it and sighed heavily. He's a father. He had a son, his blood and flesh. What was he going to do? The look of the little boy was daunting. He had seen that look many times but his son's affected him terribly. In his son's eyes, he was a total stranger despite all the bubbly childlikeness antics. 

How could it happen? It was only once. Only once. He never anticipated the outcome to turn into another direction. Azami was supposed to move on and treat his existence like a long lost memory. She was supposed to forget her. Why? Why did it have to happen this way? 

Turning around, he took out a cigarette, lit it and inhaled. Looking up at the clear sky, he puffed out grayish blue smoke. _Darn it all_! What could he do now? What should he do now? 

Most importantly, how could she be pregnant so easily? Don't most couples do it lots of times before successfully making babies? They did it only once! In a moment of thoughtless passion! As much as he's a Sanzo, he's also a mortal man. How could he resist her? How could any man resist her? He was caught off-guard, _unprepared _! On the other hand, was she 100% certain that he's the father of her son? Maybe, she met a jerk who dumped her the moment she got pregnant. Oh... that asshole would taste Genjo Sanzo's version of hell thrashing if that were true. He shook his head. Nah! Azami was not that sort of woman who hitched on other men just to relieve herself emotionally. 

_Think properly, Genjo. Think **RATIONALLY**!!! _

"Sanzo?" He heard a voice faltering, leading him away from his thoughts. Barely looking up, he knew it was Hakkai. One of the three, he was always the one who could almost read his mind like a book. 

"Are you alright?" Hakkai stood next to him. "You are extremely quiet." 

"What do you want me to say?" Sanzo inhaled his cigarette. 

Hakkai examined the hole in the tree's trunk. "I see you and Azami had some good time together. From your expression earlier on, I can tell 2 things from you. You are happy to see her again but you did not expect her to have your child, didn't you?" His green eyes locked on Sanzo's violet eyes. 

"It was a big shock for everyone." Hakkai laughed quietly. "If it is Gojyo, it would be a different story." 

"Yeah, it would be," Sanzo lit another cigarette. 

"What do you intend to do?" 

"I…" The cigarette stuck between Sanzo's fingers. "I don't know. I don't know where to begin." 

"Then begin when it first started." Hakkai said. "Everything has a beginning, including the river." 

_Including the river? Sounds like what my mentor, Komyo Sanzo said to me years ago... _

_Koryu Kawamono, the river drifter… an abandoned baby found by the riverside. The river always flows endlessly in a steady beat, never altering from its path because it knows it's wiser to choose the smooth and sturdy path. To stray is to head for trouble and uncertainties. Still, you'll never know __the elements of Life... _

_Isn't that so, Koryu? _

_Why did I leave her?_

Rain fell down like a misty shroud, leaving watery cloaks across the ground. Circular ripples patterned the surface that come and ago with each droplet. The wind was its companion, blowing thin wisps towards the nearest house. Like a spirit, it flew down to the house and looked through its window. With each exhaled breath, sprays of water sparkled onto the cold glass. Inside, the wind saw a lady, wearing a shawl around her shoulders, walking up the stairs with a lit candle in her hands. Turning right, she walked past a door but stopped. Moving backwards, she pressed her ears against the door and thought she heard something. Curling her fingers around the doorknob, the door opened and she slipped in. With the candlelight as her guide, she directed it to the source. 

He was tossing beneath the blankets, in rugged breaths, moaning out words she could hardly make out. Shades of the orange light saw his eyes fluttering in effects to wake up from his hellish dreams. The lady placed the candle onto the table and went towards him. Half leaning over, she put her fingers onto his bare shoulders. She shook him, whispering his name. 

"Genjo… Genjo…" 

Abruptly, like an explosive volcano, his eyes snapped open. Savagely, he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the floor. A familiar freezing metal object was at her forehead. Beads of perspiration clustered around it. Fearfully, she transfixed her eyes on the towering man, whose face smoldered with rage. His breath was raw, desiring with the one thing that kept him alive. 

To kill or be killed. 

Seeing the danger, the wind burst through the windows, slapping the man with its frosty chill mercilessly. If that wasn't enough, the wind hit another blow across his face. That should bring him to his senses, the wind thought. Its menacing cold still lingered over the room till it heard the heavy thud of the gun. The man somberly released her and moved away from her. His head buried in his hands, the fingers clutching his blond hair. 

Recovering, Azami sat up, her hands upon her chest that was heaving up and down continuously. She was upset by what she saw in him. He was like a ghost horrified of his deeds, shattered by untold Fear. Now, he was withdrawing himself into the prison of someplace she may not be able to reach him. He was a terrified little boy, retreating to a corner of this room, shutting himself up. What could have happened to him that made to what he was today? A lonely man taken over by his demons. 

She stood up, picked up the shawl from the ground and went to him once more. Kneeling down, she took the shawl and wrapped it around him. Then, she bent over him, cradling him in her arms. He didn't resist. There was no reason to fight the refuge she was giving to him. 

"You poor boy," Azami murmured, stroking his blond hair as he lay nestled in her bosom. "It's alright. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you." 

Gradually, the wind decided it was time for him to depart. As it flew out of the windows, it knew it would be back to see them once more. 

_You are safe. No one is going to hurt you..._

"At that time, I felt secure, whole and…" Sanzo fumbled for words. 

"Happy," Hakkai continued. "Happy to know there's someone who knows your mind and soul. She could see and understand what you're going through without telling. She fills the empty gap in your heart, making the days lighter, brighter and fulfilling. You want to spend every living second to be with her, cherishing her, desiring the best for her." Swallowing a lump in his throat. "That's how I felt when I met Kanna. She was the light of my hopes and dreams even though it didn't lasted as long as I wished it to be." His brown hair overshadowed his face. "Kanna & I always wanted to start a family. Back to where we started. What do you intend to do?" 

"How the hell should I know?" Sanzo inhaled a fresh cigarette. "I have no idea on how to be a father!" Holding up his hands in mid-air helplessly. "In fact, how could she be pregnant? It was only once!" 

"Only once and you hit the jackpot!" Gojyo butt in out of nowhere. Seeing Sanzo's whitened face, he pressed on. "And no doubt, it's your first? Well, if you could control yourself a while longer, you'll take notice of her time of the month and avoided getting her…" 

"SHUT UP, RED HAIRED HALF WATER DEMON!!" Sanzo angrily smashed his face with his white fan. "IF YOU CAN'T BE HELPFUL, GET LOST!!!" 

"At least, I'm giving you a decent advice!" Gojyo protested, rubbing his sore nose. "Including the facts of life! Both of you were teenagers and usually teen's hormones are outrageous especially when meeting the opposite sex. For your case, it's triple the reaction due to your growing up environments that severely devoid you from women." 

"Conclusively, your point _is _?" 

"The point is very straightforward. Boy meet girl. Boy and girl mate. Boy left girl. Boy meet girl again. This time, there's junior. Therefore, I highly suggest you stop your sissy whining about how Azami got pregnant and face the hard-core fact. You are the father of her child, damn it!" The red eyes glimmered the gravity of his words. "Be a man and take responsibilities for your own actions!" 

"If you don't know where to start," Refusing to be interrupted. "You could begin by talking to Azami. You haven't spoken to her when she showed your son. Imagine how she's feeling about your response." Shoving him. "Move it, Mr. Daddy before I kick you in the ass!" 

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sanzo hissed, craving to shoot him in the head despite the statement Gojyo was making. 

"Well, well," Hakkai spoke, after making sure that Sanzo was beyond hearing distance. "I'm surprised a playboy like you could say that." 

Gojyo grunted. "Only wanting to say a piece of my mind to that dense monk. If I were him, I would be so thrilled to bits." Grinning playfully. "Think of the things I could teach him to do." 

"True," Hakkai agreed. "I will teach him reading and writing. We could discuss poetry, politics or debate our views on anything…" 

"To master smoking and drinking hard liquor…" 

"Cooking especially during out-door camping…" 

"I'll coach him on the seduction of women…" 

"Sewing and house keeping. He is mother's little helper…" 

"Gambling. That way, he will be rich faster…" 

"And also…" 

"Most importantly…" 

"Trouncing the bad guys up!" They chorused together. Looking at each other, they laughed. 

"Too bad, Sanzo couldn't see it this way." Gojyo dug into his pockets for his lighter. "It would be easier for him to accept." 

"That may not be the case," Hakkai softly replied. His eyeglass gleamed ominously. "Think for a moment. Once word is out that Sanzo has a son, every demon in this land will be after them. If they nicer, they would use Azami & Sanzo's son as bait to draw him out. If not, they will kill them at an instant. Furthermore, I don't think the monks back at Changan Temple would accept him. They might accuse Azami a liar, an unwed mother who wants to use Sanzo for her own benefits. Soon, things would go out of hand. What would people think of the child?" 

"Sanzo's illegitimate son. A bastard if they are cruel." Gojyo cursed. "So, why not bring them along with us? Wouldn't it be better?" 

"Too risky and dangerous. Demons often attack us out of the blue. They might get injured or killed during the crossfire. Plus, the concern of their safety will distract Sanzo." 

"We can't leave them here or bring them along. Then, what's the best solution? I don't expect corrupt monk to have one." 

"He already has. _ It_ has been protecting them." 

"It?" Gojyo was puzzled; his eyes squinted as he frowned. Then, his eyes steadily widened. "When you said when word gets out… you mean…" 

"The secret will be safe as long as the four of us and Azami keep silent." Hakkai barely nodded. "Yet, that also means we cannot stay here. Sanzo knows that. That's why he left her." 

To Be Continued 

* * *

The next chapter is when the action really starts... come to think of it, GeneWeiß haven't thought of a name for Sanzo's son... Err... any suggestions? 


	5. Fatherhood Chapter 5

**Fatherhood Chapter 5 **

"He left?" Azami stared stunned. "When? How?" She demanded, slamming her hands flat on the table. 

Juiko indifferently remained at her seat and sipped her tea. The aged eyes almost adhered against Azami's eyes, burning with determination to know the truth. Sighing heavily, she spoke tonelessly. 

"Genjo left as soon as you set off to the market. He says it's for the best for everyone that he leaves. And," Lifting her chin slightly. "I agreed with him." 

"What?" Glaring hard as the mountain rock. "He can't leave. Not in his condition!" 

"Condition?" Juiko raised a brow. "He has completely recovered from his fever. He is armed and no doubt skilled in hand-to-hand combat. I am confident that he's able to live and die as an old man." 

"That's not the issue!" Azami argued. "Physically, yes! Not mentally! He'll not survive the next fight." 

"Azami, as such as I admire your spirit to help Genjo but there are things I have to step in to say no. You must not get involved with him." Juiko's stern voice hushed Azami to absolute silence. "Do you know why? Genjo is a full-pledge monk. He is a Sanzo, the highest-ranking title for a monk as marked by the red charka on his forehead. The scroll he has is one of the 5 Sutras of Heaven and Earth that is given to Sanzos only." Standing up. "As a monk, he has to abide by his vows of celibacy. That means he can't have any relationship with women, including you. Just think what would happen if the townspeople knew about you and him together! Their gossips will spread quicker than typhoon till it reached the ears of the monks in Changan Temple. To shield themselves from disgrace, they may accuse you of seducing Genjo. If they need to, they'll kill you and take Genjo somewhere else." Seeing Azami trembling. "Do you understand? For this, Genjo will have to go. I cannot afford to lose my only kin." 

Gently wiping away a falling tear from Azami's cheeks. "Genjo knows the risk of his relationship with you. Even if he is released from his monk hood, he may not be the man whom you dream of him to be." Worry furrowed her brows. "He is a wanderer, consistently roaming the lands. It is who he is. Men like him will never stay permanently at one place because he knows the extensive responsibility he has to take if he chooses to settle down. Men like him are cursed to be alone." 

"Alone?" Azami whispered faintly. "He doesn't have to be alone. He can have a companion." She turned and hurried walked up the stairs. Juiko, fearing the worst, followed. 

"Azami, what are you doing?" Seeing the girl taking out her clothes from the cupboard. "Stop, you can't be!" Gasping. "Azami, are you mad? You can't be going after him?" 

"I have to! He needs me." Stuffing them into a bag. "He needs me to be with him." 

"You are young, inexperienced with men. What do you know about his thoughts?" Juiko tried reasoning with her. "Whatever feelings you have for him, it'll pass!" Gripping her arm tightly. "Think! What do you know about him? What kind of a life you will lead if you follow him? The journey will be perilous with evil creatures lurking around you. Recently, the demons are becoming more active. A young lady like you will fall prey to them!" Slightly shaking her. "Sit down and let your mind be cleared before making any reckless decisions!" 

"I already have!" Roughly breaking away from Juiko. "I want to be with Genjo whether you like it or not!" Azami slung her bag over her shoulders, went down the stairs and out the doors. Half running, she approached the nearest horse and mounted it. Juiko appeared, panting. Her face was blustery with desperation. Leaning upon the fence, she cried out. 

"Don't do it, Azami. It will only bring bitter sorrow and regret for the both of you!" 

"The only regret I'll have is that I didn't try when I had the chance." Clicking her tongue, the horse neighed and began to trot. "Take care, Juiko and thank you for everything." A pull of the rein and she was carried away onto the main road and soon, fading into the surroundings. 

Dismayed, Juiko fell onto her knees, her face cupped into her hands. In between sobs, she prayed. 

_If gods truly exist, please let Genjo bring her back to me. For where's he going.... _

Demons. They were everywhere, all around him, chasing him like nails to a magnet. Although they came in numerous forms with bountiful sorcery techniques, their thoughts were one – a Sanzo had to die at all costs. Hiding low beneath the bushes, Sanzo surveyed the area for them. Like he expected, they were lying low in their hideous wolves form. Down on his belly, he crawled his way towards them. Stained in mud, he crept up to a fallen truck and stayed very still as he studied this breed of demons. 

Almost on all fours, they sniffed the grass and the roots as their muscular limbs stamped over the delicate mushrooms, smashing them to pulp. The blackish silver fur coiled around the beastly body and powerfully built legs, their faces ugly red like raw flesh and thick saliva was dripping out of its jaws. Gleaming lime eyes were searching for its preys as its scaly tail swished the soil. Their claws scratched the tender tree barks, leaving behind brownish unsightly scars. One of them lifted its pointed nose and sniffed in the air. Opening its protruding jaws, it gave a shrill cry, sending a chill down Sanzo's spine. Then, all was quiet and still.

Sanzo frowned at their behaviour. The wolf demons were not continuing their pursuit. Instead, they were lying down, their heads on the ground, their ears bent low like they were sleeping. Siesta time? Impossible! It should be a trap to catch him in his most unaware moment. 

_You are safe. You are safe here…_

Sanzo shook his head furiously. No, I shouldn't be thinking about her at a crucial time like this! Focus, Genjo Sanzo! Focus! 

_I'm falling in love with you, Genjo..._

How could she fall in love with a man like me? I cannot bring her happiness. 

_Nobody is going to hurt you anymore..._

Your feelings for me are hurting me. 

_Stay with me..._

I can't! There is no place for me. There never will be. 

Suddenly, a deep hungry growl shattered his thoughts. An odious stench clouded above him. Sanzo didn't have to turn to find out. 

In a breath, the demon swept its paw and tossed Sanzo aside, making him crashed into the trees. He threw up blood and saliva. Launching forward, the demon rammed Sanzo in the midsection. Cursing, he held out his gun to shoot but another demon jumped in and bit his wrist. The gun fell into the second demon's jaws and the demon flung it away where it skidded and clattered against a tree. The first demon stood on its hind legs, reached out and took Sanzo by his shirtfront, dragged him forward and head butt. The blow snapped Sanzo backward, leaving him blinded and stunned. Biting his shirtfront, he held him suspended in the air and threw him down, sending him sprawling onto the ground. A ripped piece of the shirt dangled loosely in its teeth. The demon spat it out and roared for its comrades to come. 

Half-dazed and bleeding profusely, Sanzo crawled to his feet, battling against the menacing dizziness. Soon, he heard the other demons coming. The ground shuddered under their enormous weight. The air around him was dense with their loathsome bloodlust. Between the blurred and defined images, he saw the dim gleaming of his gun hidden among the tall grasses. Biting his lower lip, he forced himself to stand up, bearing with the pain. The wolf demons gnarled at him as they advanced towards him. Sanzo smirked. 

"Come and get me, filthy beasts," He taunted. "Let's see if my flesh can make you immortal." 

Snarling, one wolf demon jumped forward. Sanzo whirled and kicked the demon in the stomach. Acting quickly, he stepped on its back and leveraged himself up in the mid air, barely evading the others. Rolling on the ground, he grabbed his gun and shot them from behind. Some were hit and they evaporated into black vapour, howling in defeat. The survivors became vicious, their speed fasten so much that Sanzo hardly had time to aim properly. Cursing, Sanzo ran towards the river as he blasted the bullets aimlessly. The wolf demons were hotly behind him, avoiding the fiery bullets endlessly. 

Then, one of them leaped forward and knocked him flat to the riverbed with its massive weight. Its jaws firmly bit Sanzo's right shoulder. Sanzo winced in pain at the tearing of his shoulder. The river was soaking him, dragging him in its watery chains. More of the wolf demons came and threw themselves onto him, sinking their jaws into his flesh, sucking his blood, zapping him the life out of him. Numbness and shock flooded through his body. Lightening flashes swept past him like a roller coaster ride, turning him into lead. Everything around him was becoming red and was falling apart. 

All of a sudden, loud thunderous shot sliced through the air, followed by high-pitched shrieks. The crushing weight vanished. Someone flashed in front of him and pulled him out of his watery grave. A fair maiden with chestnut hair was calling out to him in his trance. Engulfed by exhaustion, he fell into the icy cold darkness. 

When he awoke, he saw the ceiling fan again, spinning its blades slowly. He could smell the herbal incense from a table and feel the soft wet towel upon his forehead. Slowly, he attempted to get up but barely an inch; an electrocuting pain clouted him flat on his back. Sucking in air in thin wisps, Sanzo feebly complied his body and laid still. Turning his head, he saw the lavender wisps of herbal incense twisting and turning as if it was telling him that he was lucky to be alive. 

But who could have saved him? 

Just then, the door opened and an elderly man walked in. Someone else was by his side. 

"Azami?" Sanzo's face twisted with pain, slumping back onto the bed. "What are you doing here?" 

"You are very fortunate that Azami has found you just in time," The elderly man spoke. "A lone traveler like you is no match against the wolf demons. In fact, nobody dares to take that route to here. You must be out of your mind to use a puny gun. What we use is a good old shotgun. It damages them more." Inserting more herbal incense into the ashtray. "Nevertheless, you are still alive. I'll leave you two alone now. Don't worry about Juiko, Azami. She's an old friend. I'll send her a messenger dove to let her know that you are with me." 

"Arigatou, Shinko-san." 

The moment the door was closed. Sanzo parted his lips but Azami was faster and spoke out first. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing, going to the Wolf demon forest by yourself?" Her voice rose higher. "Are you intending to commit suicide by letting the demons tear you apart? You are an idiot, you know that!" Acorn eyes turned misty. "You shouldn't have leaved me. If you wanted to go, at least say a decent goodbye to me." 

Sanzo opened his mouth to speak but paused at the sight of Azami's teary face. The tears gnawed into his heart with guilt. He didn't mean to make her cry. He didn't mean to hurt her. What could he do to ease her? Without thought, he reached out and fondled one side of her cheeks. She cupped his hand and held it tightly. 

"Gomen (Sorry)." He said sincerely. "I didn't mean to make you cry but believe me, if there's a way, I'll take you with me. Even if it has to be in the next life." 

"Then, take me with you," Azami bent closer, strands of her chestnut hair brushed against his face. "In this life and the next." 

"You do not know what you're asking," Sanzo replied almost inaudibly as her fragrance was awakening an unknown ardor in him. 

Barely lifting his chin, he pressed his lips against Azami's. His cheeks tingled with the sudden gush of warmth as she went into his arms. As they lingered in each other, their tongues locked together in the honey sweetness and their fingers roamed around each other, exploring their physical differences, peeling away the obstructive clothes on them. Sanzo was getting lightheaded and his mind was dissolving at the caressing, aflame with the growing heat from both their bodies. He felt himself getting closer and closer to her, hearing the beat of her heart and her virgin moans, feeling the rise and fall of her chest and smelling her heavenly scent. The senses aroused him, making him dizzy with excitement to the point he reached the most ecstatic sensation of his life. So blissful and petrifying that he prayed that the gods would not punish him for this ignominious deed. Was there anything wrong for a man and a woman to be united as one? 

A few hours later, Sanzo buckled up his pants and slipped into a shirt. Gathering his belongings, he bundled them up and slung it around his shoulder, cringing at the sharp pain of his wounds. He walked noiselessly to the bed. Azami was sound asleep, her curves outlined by the blankets. Sanzo hesitated for a moment, then reached over and gently brushed the stray strands from her foreheads. Kissing her tenderly on the lips, he said what he prayed to be his last words to her. 

"Forgive and forget me." 

**To Be Continued **

* * *

_Ahem... GeneWeiß apologizes if the 'scene' was short. At any rate, it's too feverish to think of Sanzo breaking his vows of celibacy. Thanks for you suggestions for Sanzo's son's name! _


	6. Fatherhood Chapter 6

**Fatherhood Chapter 6 **

"Sanzo!" Goku yelled gleefully as soon as Sanzo stepped into the kitchen. The little boy squealed delightfully as Goku swing him in the air, waving his cubby hands all about. His blond hair was flapping up and down. "Sanzo! You have such a cute son. He looks a bit like you!" Pushing the little boy right into Sanzo's face. "Ne? Why don't you try?"

"Stupid monkey," Sanzo uttered, looking around the kitchen. "Where's Azami?"

"She's upstairs, preparing the rooms for the night." An idea came to him. "Ne, Sanzo. I'll find her while you look after him. Okay?" Shoving the little boy into Sanzo's arms. "It won't take long!" Grinning, he sped out of the kitchen before Sanzo could react. 

"Oyo! Saru!" Sanzo shouted but it was too late. "Damn him!"

He turned and saw a little boy in his hands, staring blankly at him. Sanzo cursed and gently placed him on the table. Taking a chair, he sat down and examined the little boy who initiated all of this mess. Majority of his features belonged more to Azami's rather than his. Milky white skin, cubby pointed face with a snout nose covered by a messy flop of blond hair. The little boy giggled and stretched out his arms, his fingers curling and uncurling themselves. Pressing his lips together, he pouted them, like the lips of a goldfish. Then, he parted them as he smiled, showing a few of his baby teeth sticking out of the gums. Pleased with himself, he clapped, cooing angelically.

_What the hell is he doing? _

The little boy shrilled, stretching out his hands again in effects to touch something. Puzzled, Sanzo lifted his hand and held it out. The little boy's hands instantly went towards it, gripping a finger with all of his ten digits. The acorn eyes locked onto its newfound object, staring at the size with awe. He cooed and looked up at Sanzo in wonder. 

"Yes, kid. I have bigger hands than you," Sanzo muttered, mentally reminding himself to be more patient. Like he understood, the little boy made a gurgling noise, wetting his lips with saliva. Blinking his acorn eyes harmlessly, the little boy decided to do the next thing. 

He put Sanzo's finger into his mouth and bit. 

"Hey!" Growling. "My finger is not your food!" Sanzo drew his finger away. The little boy cried at the sight of his toy leaving him. He bent forward so much that he almost fell off the table if Sanzo hadn't caught him in time. Thinking it as a game, the little boy chuckled, clinging on to Sanzo like a Koala bear. Sanzo felt his heart rising up to his throat. Gosh! This kid was a hundred times worse than any of the demons he had encountered. Hardly 5 minutes passed and now, he's wishing that stupid monkey or anyone would come here and release him from this tiny devil. 

Then, he heard the crackling of paper. Feeling terribly uneasy, he looked down. To his immense horror, the tiny devil was crushing a section of the Sutras in his little hand. Pulling it up, the tiny devil proceeded on to nibble it. Saliva was dripping from his mouth. 

"DON'T TOUCH THE SUTRAS!!!" Sanzo shrieked, immediately placing the tiny devil onto the table. He removed his Sutras and examined it for the slightest physical damage. "Must you put everything into your mouth?" Smoothing out the crumbled area. "Ah?" 

The little boy's face was red, his cheeks puffed and his lips bending downwards. He was sniffing and making ominous moans like a volcano at the brink of eruption. 

"Oh no…" Sanzo gulped. "Don't tell me you're going to…" Panicking, Sanzo popped up his white fan and waved it in front of the boy. "Here! Play with this!" Seeing his bewildered face, he coaxed more. "Yes, that's right. Focus at the fan." Bemused, the little boy gripped the handle and began to shake it. Fascinated at the fan's wobbling, he cooed in delight. Sanzo sighed in relief.

"You are worse than I thought. How did Azami manage to survive you? 

"As not as bad as you," a feminine voice answered. Sanzo turned and saw Azami leaning against the doorway, looking very amused. "Nice to know you two are getting along well with each other."

"Azami…" Sanzo greeted very bluntly. The little boy gave a cheerful cry and held his arms up, desiring to be carried. Azami smiled motherly, carried and placed him into a chair specially made for children. Patting his head, she said, "You have been a very good boy, isn't he, _Otōsan _(Daddy in formal Japanese)?"

Sanzo grunted, "He's mischievous and probably inherited his mother's spirit."

"He's a child, Genjo. I bet you were like this once before."

"Me?" He retorted. "Never! I have always been serious."

"Yeah right! I bet you were!"

She said nothing for a while, then quietly said, "Either way, I'm glad that I'm able to see you again." Mustering a smile and keeping calm, "I still love you, Genjo. Although you left me without saying a proper goodbye, at least you gave me a part of yourself to remember you by." Her eyes grew moist yet she maintained her smile. It made Sanzo tensed.

Suddenly, Azami laughed softly. Caught between tears and laughter, she continued, "I have made you uncomfortable again, didn't I?" Coming closer and gripping Sanzo's hands tightly. "Like the first time I held your hand."

"You have no idea how uncomfortable I am when you are near me," Sanzo replied, smelling her fresh scent in the air around him, as vivacious as she was. Azami came softly into his arms, holding him tightly, her face resting upon his shoulder. The touch of her body made his hands tingle as memories of their last passion resurfaced in his mind. 

"Ever since you left, there hasn't been another man in my heart, you're the only one that I want to spend my life with… as always…"

Gently, Sanzo pulled back a little and raised her chin with his hand. Titling his head slightly, he kissed her, tasting the salty tears upon her lips. Azami responded quickly, pressing him closer to her, kissing him with feverish passion. The heat disarmed Sanzo of all his senses and his body was beginning to return her caresses. Steeling himself back to self-control, he gently disengaged himself from Azami's embrace. Slowly, he forced himself away from her and with regret in his voice, said, "We shouldn't be doing this."

Hardening his voice as he looked at his son drooling onto the white fan, "Though this child is my son. However," Pausing. "This will remain as a secret between you and me. Nothing more nothing less." Heading towards the door. "That's all I have to say to you."

"Don't you dare walk out of that door, Genjo Sanzo!" Azami responded, with a burst of fierce anger. "Don't think for a second that you could walk in and out like you would in some inn! While you are in my house, you abide by my rules. Answer me, Genjo Sanzo! Why couldn't you accept your son like a normal father would? Why must we keep his identity like he's criminal? Are you afraid of tarnishing your holy Sanzo image if those monks find out? Huh? Tell me!"

"I'm not a craven to face those hypocrites. It's the _youkai _(demons)! Once they found out about you and my son, you two will never find a moment of peace and so will I!"

"_Youkai… Youkai_," She exploded, infuriated. "It always has to be them, isn't it? You have to evolve yourself around them, don't you? Everything you do, _that_ has to be the reason, isn't it? Well then, Genjo. Your reason to be here is well justified! Not just for your son but for someone whom I hoped you haven't forgotten!" She breathed in deeply.

Genjo stared bluntly, in thought of her last sentence. Scanning around, the kitchen did look the same as he last saw it. Stone-earthen oven, bundles of herbs hanging from the ceiling, chopping boards and Juiko's endless collection of assorted culinary… Then, a memory struck his nerve cells acutely, heightening his dharma senses. Though the structure was the same, there was something absent, a soul who made this place homely and heartwarming.

"Juiko…" He whispered, looking at Azami. "Where's Juiko?"

"Dead," She turned away. "The wolf demons killed her."

"When? How? I thought I've got rid of them!"

"Sorry to say this, Genjo but you didn't!" She hissed acidly. "You didn't totally annihilate them because you didn't do your job properly! Do you want to know how Juiko die? They tore her limb from limb as they spilt her guts out. She was eaten _alive_!" Tears gushed down. "I could still hear her screams ringing in my head every time I think of her." Her voice became high and hysterical with grief. "All I did was to run. I left her behind because the only thing in my mind was to protect our son. Your son, Genjo." She rushed forward and buried her head into his chest, grasping his arms. "I am so afraid that they will come back. Don't you see? We need you, Genjo. We need you to be here. I understand why you left me but you cannot leave our son." Sobbing. "Our son needs a father, a father to protect him from the _youkai_ until he's old enough to protect himself!"

Sanzo remained still as he held her in his sturdy arms. Gojyo was right. He was an irresponsible man. He had let Azami down. Blinded in his effects to suppress his love for her, he had let the wolf demons stayed alive to continue the cycle of bloodshed, the expensive price of his foolishness. 

Suddenly, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku ran into the kitchen, panting. Seeing the weapons in Gojyo & Goku's hands, Sanzo needed not words. Their actions spoke enough.

"They are coming, Azami," Sanzo said quietly. "I want you to stay as close to me as possible. Don't leave my sight at all times." Glancing down at the little boy whose angelic smile was thawing his soul. "Somehow they knew I was coming. Juiko's death was a warning sign." Rubbing his son's cheek. "They were waiting for me to come so that they could get rid of us in one mighty blow."

"They have to pass through us before they could do that," Gojyo smirked.

"_Sou you!_ It's not as if they are the strongest demon!" Goku chipped in.

"We have been tighter situations before," Hakkai smiled. "Isn't it so, _Otōsan_?" 

"Fine!" Sanzo not wanting the trio could step all over him. "The plan is plain and simple for you morons to understand. Either you or the wolf demons get killed. Got that?"

"You couldn't put it in a better way," Gojyo grinned. "By the way, what's your son's name?"

"Err…" Sanzo quickly turned to Azami for help. "What did you name our son?"

"Hmm…" Azami blushed. "Actually, I haven't named him yet. I was hoping you would since it's more appropriate for the father to name his son." Her little son cooed, waving the white fan all about.

"My goodness! You two haven't named him yet! What kind of parents you are?" Hakkai teased. "Based on the fact he's a boy, his name could be related to strength, wisdom, kindness, intelligent…"

"Blah blah blah," Gojyo cut in. "How about Genjo Junior? Very straightforward."

"I don't think Sanzo would appreciate that…" Hakkai frowned disapprovingly. 

"I know! I know!" Goku jumped up and down excitedly. "Why don't we name him?" Looking at the little boy very sweetly, "After me! Goku the second!"

WHAM!!! A white fan spontaneously slammed itself so hard onto Goku's head that he collapsed facedown on the floor. The little boy immediately squealed joyfully at his newly discovered ability.

"Like Father Like Son," Hakkai commented silently.

"ITAI (OUCH)!!!!" Goku wailed, rubbing his bruised head. "Why the hell did you hit me for? I thought we were friends!"

"Obviously, he didn't like your brainless suggestion!" Sanzo replied, taking the fan from his son. "Here, let me show you how to hit a monkey!" Skillfully whacking Goku on the head once more. Handling it back to his son. "See? This is how you do it."

"Mo ii, Sanzo!!" Goku moaned. "Argh!!!" He cried as the white fan fell upon him for the third time. "Sanzo, you are showing a bad example to your son!"

"Who cares?" Gojyo spoke. "At least I can see the father and son resemblance. Now that I'm truly convinced that he's your son, corrupt monk. Let's go and… hehehe…" Laughing nervously at the feel of Sanzo' gun onto his skull. "Sanzo, you couldn't be doing that in front of your son. Like Goku said, you are showing a bad example…"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sorry for the grammatical errors for the previous chapters. As you can see, GeneWeiß hasn't think of a name for Genjo's name. (bummer). Who or what are the wolf demons? Find out in the next chapter! 


	7. Fatherhood Chapter 7

**Fatherhood Chapter 7 **

Wovism stood at the edge of the hillside, reserving his strength for the coming battle. At last, his revenge was going to be fulfilled, right in the depths of the 'Wolf Demon Forest', his birth land that had nourished him like his fathers before him and their fathers before them. He knew every soil, blade of glass, tree and rock, their spirits and their names. They spoke to him in ancient language, a tongue too profound for humans to comprehend. What the ignorant humans did not know, they would obliterate. Out of this, the humans 'created' their champion – Sanzos, priests bestowed by the gods with the power to subdue demons with their Sutras. The smutty gods! Who were they to pass judgment on them? Who were they to presume their superiority because they lived above the clouds? To complete their claim as supreme rules over living creatures, they manipulate human to do their work. Men like Genjo Sanzo, their immolation. 

He had heard stories of the young man who made quite a professional in slaying his demon kinsmen. When his scouts reported to him of his arrival, Wovism had no intention to fight against him. There was no need of his clan to embark themselves on the hunt of a killer under priestly robes. A moribund breed they were and Wovism was burden with the task to keep their clan alive. Sorrowfully, his only son, Wolgism, a young and highly spirited wolf cub, insisted to hunt the Sanzo based on the legendary fable of becoming an immortal by devouring his flesh. 

Immorality. This term was misused in hundreds of tales, woven by fantasy over the centuries. _Listen to me, my son._ Wovism said firmly. _The reality of the fable is that Sanzo's flesh only extends one's lifespan but his life is as fragile as a flickering candle in the Wind of Death. Our instincts should always be alert for wolf traps and shotgun bullets, much less a Sanzo… _

However, like all reckless youths, Wolgism and his gang did not heed his words and proceeded on. With their tracking skills and killer intuition, they managed to pin down the Sanzo and nearly tore him apart. Victory was coming upon them. Wovism smiled bitterly. An illusion for all wolf demon cubs like Wolgism. The gods wouldn't allow their human killing puppet to die before his time. A rider came. A woman, he was told. She came to his aid and shot down some of the young cubs. The Sanzo escaped with her. Wolgism was injured in the crossfire. Nevertheless, Wolgism was alive. That was all that mattered. 

Hot heavy air puffed out through his nostrils. The defeat hurt Wolgism's pride and ego as the second in line for the Leader of the Wolf Demons Clan. _Defeat is the building block of Success._ He told his young son. Sullen, Wolgism disregarded him and sulked in his corner. Wovism shook his head at his behaviour. He turned to his faithful right hand, Wobsolk and ordered him to trace down the Sanzo and find out more about his female rescuer. If he was not mistaken, monks don't usually associate themselves with women. Yet, Genjo Sanzo was a young man. Young men always fall for Women. 

Morning came and the yellow green grasses were pooled by the sun's brilliance. Wovism was warming his bones as he waited for Wobsolk's return. Most of his nocturnal kinsmen hate the sun but he loved it, to be able to see the sun means his existence in serenity. Softly, he walked back into his cavern and peered in. He sees Wolgism, curled into a fur ball, motionless as the rock. Peace quieted his mind. After Womiram's death, Wolgism was his sole reason to live on and carry his duties as Leader for his Clan. Watching him grow on the soils of his ancestors gave him the gratification of a father. His parental task would soon be over when Wolgism passed his initiation rite to adulthood. For now, he would allow him and his friends to wander the Forest every now and then for their red flesh faces stood out contrastingly in their green surroundings and would alarm the humans. As soon they reach adulthood, they would be able to conceal themselves, tricking the humans to think they were really normal wolves. 

Resting upon the warm baked stones, Wobsolk finally returned with his report. The woman had taken Sanzo to an inn where he was treated of his injuries. He stayed for a while and left before dawn. Wovism was fairly impassive about the report. Perhaps, he had worried too much about the woman. After all, what are possibilities could a mere woman could be towards Genjo Sanzo? Then, an enormous source of dharma power hit through his demon soul, the essence of its energy was distinctively recognizable. The bronze sky unpredictably burst into hues of amethyst and blinding white light, followed by the high-pitched howlings that shook the stoned ground beneath his paws. 

Anxious, Wovism ran back to the cavern to wake Wolgism. To his worst nightmare, Wolgism was not there. Instead, it was a worthless heap of cheap wolf fur that humans were so fond of using them as bed rugs. Wobsolk came in and reported that there were more of those furs in the other caves. Upon hearing this, Wovism ran all to the place where the dreadful light was seen. Though the twists and turns, he ran and ran until he succumbed upon a charred parched area. Losing his nerves, he bent down and sniffed the area, hoping against hope to the actuality of the outcome. At that moment, he smelt a scent he had knew all of his life, the very smell that gave life a new meaning. 

Heartbroken, he lifted his head and gave a lamenting howl. 

For days and nights, Wovism mourned for his son, refusing to eat, drink or sleep. His soul was crushed to the point of despair, beyond repair. There was no will to live, no reason to believe in Chance. His heart was aching with angst at the everlasting loss of their young. Now, the old were left to linger. Was it their time to go? To be forgotten or degraded into children myths and folklores? _Never!_ He said to himself. If Death had decided the end of the Wolf Demon Clan, then Wovism would make sure that it would be a glorious end. 

Unleashing Revenge and Hatred in him to give him strength, Wovism set out a new law to his surviving brothers, kill every human who entered the Forest, spare no one, including women and children. To avenge Wolgism, Wovism had to rouse their bloodlust in them, to encourage their taste for human flesh and blood, to breed the ruthlessness and malicious in them. Surely their inhuman inimical activities should draw Genjo Sanzo back to the Forest and there, Wovism would settle his score for once and for all. _An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth._

One day, during their daily hunt, Wovism & his brothers came across two women & a child. Both were hailing them with shotgun bullets while they were protecting the child. Wovism was watching his brothers evading the bullets, jumping back and forth. He was bored with their feckless defense. Eventually, his brothers would rip them to pieces. For Wovism, he was close in perfecting the technique of slaying human in the slowest and most tormenting way. To rip their juicy flesh layer by layer while their half dead bodies writhed in their last rugged mouthfuls of air, struggling for a futile miracle to happen was the highlight of the kill. Usually, Wovism let the female humans died quickly by snapping their tender necks. It was the men he wanted them to suffer. Men like Genjo Sanzo!

Wobsolk stood next to him, observing the fight. His bushy brows knitted together. _Wovism, the woman with chestnut hair... I have seen her before. She was the one who rescued Genjo Sanzo… _

_A mere woman like her?_ Wovism scoffed. _Female humans hardly put up a fight. Are you sure? _

_You know me since we were cubs. I never made a mistake! _

_Well then, if she is the one. _Wovism drawn up to his full length, his jaws spilt into a smile. _Then, she will die as punishment for allying with Genjo Sanzo!_

Roaring, Wovism raced down and lunched towards the chestnut haired woman. Her companion saw him coming and pushed her out of the way, allowing herself to trampled upon. The other wolf demons took the given opportunity and pinned her flat to the ground. Terrified, the younger woman shot pointlessly at Wovism who kept coming closer and closer, ready for the kill. 

Breathless & rigid with fear, the woman clutched her child tightly. Wovism's scarlet hue eyes took pleasure at her shaking body. Moving upwards, he noticed her child, sleeping peacefully in her arms; unaware of the danger he was in. Puzzled & intrigued, Wovism stepped nearer to study the human child whose features were much like his mother save the blond hair. As he sniffed the human child, there was a disturbing presence tugging in the depths of his mind. Beneath the innocence, his sixth sense was telling him the child was dangerous. 

_Wobsolk, you once told me she took Genjo Sanzo to the inn and stayed with till he left. How many hours was she with him?_

_Roughly 8 hours or so, why do you ask?_

Without answering, Wovism gave an ear-piercing howl. The woman somehow snapped out of her paralysis and began to run. Wobsolk was about to pursuit when Wovism stopped him. 

_No, Wobsolk. Let them go. They will bring to us Genjo Sanzo._

_What do you mean?_ Wobsolk scowled._ I do not understand._

_The woman is more than Genjo Sanzo's clandestine lover. She is the mother of Genjo Sanzo's son. _

_You can't be serious! A monk wouldn't dare to break his vows…_

_If he can **kill,**_ Wovism interrupted fiercely. _Then, mating with a woman shouldn't be difficult for him. Enough Wobsolk! Follow this woman and report to me as soon as Genjo Sanzo set his feet upon this soil._

_It shall be done. What about the old hag?_

_Deal with her as we do with the male humans. Let her screams signal the opening of the imminent._

And that day had finally come. 

Hakkai, Gojyo & Goku hid within the thick canopy of the trees, pressing against the branches as they kept watch for the wolf demons. From their stand, they could see house's chimney puffing out smoke and the emptiness of the front yard. Sooner or later, the wolf demons would come. By the time they realized the deception, Sanzo & Azami would be safely in the next town. 

When they showed up, Hakkai found them more like mutated wolves with increased abilities of an average wolf. Big and menacing with their size twice than normal wolves, their broad shoulders and flat wedge-shaped heads with demon ears and double razor-like teeth. Their bodies and legs were fashioned for fighting and long distance running. Beneath the rich blackish fur, Hakkai guessed strongly that their hides were too tough and thick to let daggers to sink in. 

They were circling the entire area, trying to track them down. A few were waiting and watching, just like they were doing. Although they could not see them, they should be able to sense their presence. Hakkai frowned in thought, deciding what to do next. He could slip away & catch up with Sanzo but he knew Sanzo detested the idea of running away from _youkais_. So did he. It might be better for them to decrease the number of wolf demons as much as possible. One could never be sure that there could be more wolf demons than they expected. 

The minutes ticked by and the trio was growing impatient with the wolf demons' bizarre movements. In and out of the house, they go, round and round, once, twice and several times. They ought to know that Sanzo was all long gone before them. Instead, they were repeating their actions over and over. They were losing time that they did not have to give. 

"What are the wolf demons doing?" Gojyo grunted. "Going in circles! Don't they get dizzy?" 

"Plus, I can't smell their scent," Goku nodded. "Azami said that they are noisome creatures." 

"That is strange," Hakkai agreed. "Like they are soulless apparitions…" Cold realization flooded through him. "Oh no… They have tricked us!" 

"What?" Gojyo asked, knowing the look wasn't a good sign. Hakkai jumped down from his hiding place. Gojyo & Goku followed. "Hakkai?" 

"Hakuryu! Transform now!" Hakkai shouted at his pet dragon. "I'll explain on the way. Right now, we have to get to Sanzo. He's in danger!" As soon the trio climbed into the jeep, Hakkai stepped onto the accelerator. Gojyo & Goku hanged on to their seats for their dear lives. 

"How could I be so stupid?" He spins the steering wheel. "The wolf demons anticipated a trap from us and in turn, they made a trap for us. They used images to deceive us into believing they were there. In fact, they aren't. They have gotten by us and on their way to Sanzo & Azami!" Cursing at himself. "How could I be so careless?" 

"Don't blame yourself," Gojyo said. "We didn't know that they are able to do that." 

"Whether we know or not, we shouldn't be fooled by them so easily!" Hakkai retorted angrily. Driven by fear for Sanzo, Azami & their son and anger at himself, he pressed the accelerator harder. 

Under the cloak of invisibility and the guidance of the forest spirits, Wovism tracked them down to the high road. Crouching low to the earth, he moved towards them like a snake. With his sharp ears, he could hear the Sanzo & his woman talking to each other. They were arguing. 

"Genjo. Please," the woman lashed. "Enough of this roundabout. Permit me to say what you don't want to say. After the wolf demons, you will continue your mission to the West and never come back. You don't want to be with me. You don't want others to know about our son. Fine! I can live with that!" 

"That's not true!" The Sanzo protested. 

"Then, what is it? I don't understand what's holding you back and why you are talking in circles." 

"Put yourself in my shoes. One day, you bumped into an ex-love & she's having your son…" 

"Ex-love? Is that what you think of me? Ex-love? A one night's stand? Juiko's right. I do know nothing about you!" 

"You unreasonable woman! Do you want me to say broken promises that would hurt you even more? Do you want me to let you down twice or triple times more than I did to you last time?" 

"If you can't break the news, Genjo. Then tell me to my face because what you don't want to say is written all over your face in black and white!" 

Their argument made Wovism sick in the stomach. _Mature in body but immature are their thoughts. How typical of human beings. Irresponsible. _He couldn't stand the absurdity of their quarrel. 

I'm torn between my heart & my mind and it's driving me crazy! Either way, it's going to hurt both of us and our son will be victim of it. I don't know which decision is the best..." 

Wovism had enough of their nonsensical conversation. This woman had more influence on the Sanzo than he had assumed. She was weakening him into a softie, contaminating his killer instincts about her son. Where was the sanctimonious Sanzo who murdered his son? Where was the famous demon slaughterer? The satisfaction of killing the cold-blooded slayer would not be denied from him! 

_Then, allow me to make the decision for you, Genjo Sanzo!_ Wovism interrupted, removing his invisibility. The Sanzo & his woman were shocked to see him standing so close to them. Getting bolder, he took a paw forward and continued. 

_Genjo Sanzo, the gods have been gracious in letting me to live to see the murderer of my son. Don't be startled, humans. For I, Wovism can also speak in the tongue of men. I can see the edginess in you, the questions swirling in your mind right now. Why couldn't you detect me? Do you know why monks have vows of celibacy? Laughing haughtily. Men are easily succumbed to women and you are no exception. Involve yourself with women and your emotions will cloud your perception & all reasoning becomes illogical. You are losing your composure & it sickens me! The murderer of my son is not a pitiful whining brat! He is ruthless, relentless & heartless! He does not have regrets! Neither he has second thoughts about anything! He doesn't know the meaning of loving, protecting or sharing his life with others! His path is to be a killing puppet for the gods. Solitude is all he has! Killing is all he knows! _

Locking his red eyes onto the woman. _Are you aware of the risks you are taking as his woman, the mother of his son? He snarled. Much as you desires him to stay with you like some fairy tale ending. Guess what? In this land, there are no happy endings especially for those who associated with Sanzos!_

He roared, signaling his brothers to appear. They did in myriad numbers, surrounding the Sanzo & his woman. The Sanzo cursed, held out his gun and fired. 

Wovism ducked and launched forward so rapidly that the Sanzo was unable to defend himself in time. Swiftly, he sank his fangs into the tender flesh of the Sanzo's neck, puncturing the veins and tasting hot blood in pleasure. He could feel the Sanzo vomiting, gasping sharply. With his claws, Wovism slashed him across the chest, digging out strips of flesh and cloth. His brothers joined him, each of them taking in a share of the kill. The woman screamed and shot them with her shotgun. A bullet whizzed past his shoulder, skinning off his fur. A few hit his brothers. Enraged, he ordered Wobsolk to deal with her. 

Still clutching him like a shackle, Wovism dragged the Sanzo in the forest. The Sanzo was writhing in his grasp, struggling to break free. Wovism smirked. There were enough sharp twigs and granites to peel his skin his back off. Reaching the hilltop, Wovism deliberately rubbed the bleeding Sanzo against the jagged stonewalls of abandoned caves. The Sanzo gagged as his wounds deepened, spewing more blood. Flinging him like a rag doll, Wovism threw him onto the jagged stonewalls very heartlessly that its impact created a den in the walls. Picking him up, Wovism tossed him down the hillside. Seeing the Sanzo rolling down helplessly, knocking against the protruding rocks of the green sea excited Wovism, heightening him to ecstasy. 

Running down, Wovism took his time to reach the crumpled heap. He turned the Sanzo over on his back. The Sanzo was gasping irregularly, his clothes were tattered and blood was leaking out from his mouth, nostrils and ears. Purple and red blood vessels dangled from the open wounds. Bending down, he took a bite. The meat was very tender and was melting in his mouth. 

Wovism heard the threatening click of a trigger. Jumping back, he barely evaded a flying bullet. The tree behind him split in splinters. Wovism smacked his lips The Sanzo was still alive and fighting to stay conscious, his hand was shaking under the immense pressure of his injures. 

_You are strong, Genjo Sanzo but unfit to be my archenemy! I was expecting more from you. Wovism walked nonchalantly towards the firing bullets. You can't even aim properly in your condition. Give it up and die like a dog you are. _Slipping past the flying bullets, he bit the Sanzo's hand, crunching his fingers. The gun fell onto a grass patch. Seizing the Sanzo, Wovism used all his strength and threw him off the hillside. He stood over the edge with contentment in avenging Wogism's death, for rock spikes lay at the bottom of the hill, as numerous as the spikes of a hedgehog…

Silence hovered over Hakkai, Gojyo & Goku. It was raining outside, the drops pattered softly on the moonlit soil, streaking it with the colours of shadows. Thunder roared and lightening flashed among the dark rumbling clouds. Goku was crying in a corner, holding a handgun tightly to his chest. 

"Sanzo… Sanzo…" he sobbed. 

"SANZO!!!!" Goku yelled. His golden eyes searched frantically over the blood soaked furrowed ground, disarrayed with dirt and bullet shells. The surrounding brushes and young trees were either trampled or broken during the heat of the fight, smeared in black sticky splotches. Goku rubbed his finger against it and licked. He spit it out immediately. It was sun-dried blood. Human blood. Then, he saw a blood stained handgun lying among the grass. 

"Sanzo! Azami! " Hakkai called out, fighting his way through the tentacles of the vines and granite infested soil. With each step the blood trail led, the fear worsened in him. It was clearly seen who was the winner. Up he went the hillside, following the bloodstains on the walls and the green grasses. Down he went, increasing his pace. Then, he heard Hakuryu's cry. He looked up and saw the white dragon circling over an area. He hurried over, unprepared for the gruesome horror that awaited him. 

At the basement, Gojyo placed a bunch of flowers upon a coffin, cursing eternal condemnation in Hades for the wolf demons. For as long he shall live, he would never forgive them. 

It didn't take long for him to find Azami. She was like a newly bosomed flower that has been crushed and tore into shreds. Claw and bite marks patterned themselves on the bare skin, merely covered by stripped remnants of her clothes. Tangled locks of chestnut hair tumbled about her half-eaten face. Her remaining dull acorn eye stared at the sky silently, pleading for vengeance. 

Hakkai stared blankly at the rain pouring heavily, washing away the blood and dirt. By dawn, nobody would know the atrocities the wolf demons had committed. By dawn, the cemetery may have two new tombstones in its keep. 

Then, a disturbing question was resonating in his mind. 

What was done with the boy? 

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Apologizes for the late update!!! Finally thrashed up the writer's block in me...

Thank you, meethzoonk, coolpriss, Kuroi Neko-kun for your suggestions for Sanzo' son's name!!! Will be considering them though GeneWeiß hopes to find a name that is meaningful for Sanzo.. 


	8. Fatherhood Chapter 8

**Fatherhood Chapter 8 **

Floating between the unknown forces of living and dying, Sanzo stared blankly, skyward to the darkened space. Visions of Azami were drifting in and out of the darkness, closing upon him, pressing her cerise lips against his with bitter sweetness. Guilt danced wickedly in his heart. With all the knowledge and experience he gained during the years, he should be concentrating his effects into getting Azami towards safety. He shouldn't have stopped. If he hadn't, they wouldn't have argued…

Knowing a fight was inevitable, Sanzo wanted at least to assure himself that the village was accessible enough for Azami in case the wolf demons outnumbered him like they did before. Peering down, he saw his baby boy sleeping peacefully in his arms. For a second, there was a sense of fatherly pride in him. 

"Tired?" He asked Azami, whose sweat was drenching her face & back. 

"I can manage," she replied. "Don't forget we used to have walks together, remember?" 

"Yes, I do," He cast his eyes into the distance in all directions. "However, we had the leisure of time, which we don't have at the moment. While the others deal with the wolf demons, we should reach the next town by then." 

"Will your friends be alright? Three people can't do much damage against a pack of wolf demons." 

"Who said they are friends?" Sanzo grunted. "They are servants." Azami giggled. "What?" 

"Friends or servants, it's good to know you aren't traveling alone anymore." She took his hand. "Although I wish I could be the one to be with you." 

Sanzo curled his fingers around hers. "Listen, Azami. There are things I cannot ignore or pretend they don't exist. Whatever the consequences, I will bear them upon myself…" 

"We will bear them _together_," Azami interrupted, pressing her fingers onto Sanzo's lips. "Please don't take things upon yourself like you are some kind of a savior or something. You are human not a god. So stop blaming yourself like it's your fault." She was quiet for a while. "Ne, Genjo. Do you think there's a chance for us to be together?" 

"There could be a chance…" Azami's face nearly brightened. "In the future." 

"In the future?" She repeated incredulity. "Why the future? Why not now?" 

"The gods have commanded me to go to the West to stop the revival of the demon of destruction, Gyumao. After dealing with the wolf demons & assuring your safety, I'll be leaving for the West." 

"Demons again?" Azami was frustrated. "Don't you get the picture? You are becoming to be a killer under the pretence of priesthood." 

"It's kill or be killed, Azami. Get used to it." 

"Does it also mean that our son has to kill someone someday?" 

"There are facts I cannot hide from him as he grows up in this world & there are things I don't wish him to learn from me. As much as he needs a father, I'm not even sure whether I can be a role model for him."

"This is what being a father is!" Azami snapped. "This is what Fatherhood is all about. Learning as you go along. I wasn't too sure whether I could be a mother when I found out I was pregnant. But I did it and I believe you could too," Azami took her son back into her arms. "If you put your mind to it!" 

"Azami…" Sanzo sighed. 

"Genjo. Please," She lashed back. "Enough of this roundabout. Permit me to say what you don't want to say. After the wolf demons, you will continue your mission to the West and never come back. You don't want to be with me. You don't want others to know about our son. Fine! I can live with that!" 

"That's not true!" 

"Then, what is it? I don't understand what's holding you back and why you are talking in circles." 

"Put yourself in my shoes. One day, you bumped into an ex-love & she's having your son…" 

"Ex-love?" Acorn eyes flashed. "Is that what you think of me? Ex-love? A one night's stand?" Her face darkened. "Juiko's right. I do know nothing about you!" 

"You unreasonable woman!" Sanzo spluttered. "Do you want me to say broken promises that would hurt you even more? Do you want me to let you down twice or triple times more than I did to you last time?" 

"If you can't break the news, Genjo," Azami icily replied. "Then tell me to my face because what you don't want to say is written all over your face in black and white!" 

"What do you know what I want to say?" Sanzo finally exploded. "I'm in dilemma worse than Hell. My mind is telling me to leave you but my heart is telling to stay! I'm torn between my heart & my mind and it's driving me crazy! Either way, it's going to hurt both of us and our son will be victim of it." Looking up in the sky desperately. "I don't know which decision is the best..." 

_Then, allow me to make the decision for you, Genjo Sanzo! _

At the dreadful sound, Sanzo was shocked to find a wolf demon right behind him. How the hell did he pass by Hakkai & the others? Why couldn't he detect him? How long had they been listening? Splitting into a bloodlust smile, one of the wolf demons, Wovism, moved forward. His red hue eyes gleamed madly in the noon light as his paws clawed deep lines on the ground as he continued. 

_You can break all the rules of your religion, Genjo Sanzo but there are borders that cannot be crossed. Once broken, deplore will follow after… _

"Azami," Sanzo whispered, passing her the Sutras. "Whatever you do, never take off the Sutras. I'll give a split second for you to put them on and run the hell out of here." 

"Are you crazy? There's no way you could fight them off by yourself!" 

"Don't squabble with me, woman!" Keeping his eyes on the ravenous wolf demons. "It's me that they want. After me, you are next on the menu. Now, go!" He shoved her aside and fired. Stunningly, Wovism went past the bullets with such speed that Sanzo thought that time went completely still. The next thing he knew, he was knocked flat onto the ground. Brutal fangs and claws bore into his flesh and veins, shutting down his body into deadness. He fought back, firing continuously, surfing his conscious above the red sea. He heard Azami's raging screams. Then, a bullet whizzed across his cheek, like a furious bee, skinning off a bit of fur from Wovism's coat. The wolf demon snarled and roared in a language he could not understand. A wolf demon responded and charged towards Azami. 

"AZAMI!!!" Sanzo coughed out blood and bile as he struggled to his feet but Wovism's heavy weight held him down like a hammer onto a nail. In a lightening speed, he dragged mercilessly into the forest. Grass, twigs, trees… all flashed past his eyes in rainbow colours crusted in red. One moment, he saw the clear blue sky, the grass and then, black and excruciating pain triggering all over him, hammering him like uncontrollable waves of a storm. Suddenly, the world went silent and still. In the midst of the throbbing sting in his skull, he saw the sun shining brightly as the orange paper planes that his mentor loved to make during his free time. Breathing in the little air left in his lungs, he barely moved his eyes and saw Wovism sloppily chewing meat, its juices dripping down his mouth. 

"Eat me when I'm dead, bastard!" 

Cursing, he held up his gun and feebly pulled the trigger. Once again, Wovism evaded the bullet. He smacked his lips in glee. Suddenly, an ear splitting scream severed through the air. It went higher and higher till it stopped sharply. A cold horrendous thought shook Sanzo. Wovism smiled devilishly at the bloodcurdling scream. _Seems like my brothers are onto your woman. The next meal will be your son. An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth and son for a son… _As soon as he said that, everything turned black. 

Suddenly, the darkness was swept into a crystal blue sky. Sanzo blinked and saw a familiar face smiling at him. Brown hair structured the high cheekbones and gentle eyes in him. A red charka was on his forehead, accompanying his yellow priestly robes. It was Kyomo & he was cradling a baby boy in his arms. 

"Koryu Kawamono, the river drifter," he said. "The river always flows endlessly in a steady beat, never altering from its path because it knows it's wiser to choose the smooth and sturdy path. To stray is to head for trouble, uncertainties, dilemmas and sorrows." He turned towards the cubby little boy. "The sorrow for losing Azami, the dilemma to acknowledge the boy as your son…" Turning back at him. "Features like his mother and yet in him is his father." 

"Am I…" 

"Dead?" Kyomo finished for him. "No, not yet Koryu. You still have uncompleted business to finish," Kissing the cubby little boy on the forehead. "For instance, your son." 

Sanzo stared speechless at the little boy, who waved his hand like a windmill, giggling happily. Kyomo laughed as he patted his messy mop of blond hair. "You used to laugh like him. Regrettably, you cease to laugh, as you grow older. Perhaps you have spent too much time around adults than with children." Sighing. "It's wonderful to find someone willing to bear you a child." 

"Have you…" Sanzo mumbled. 

"Fallen in love with a woman?" Kyomo smiled amusingly. "I have scant experiences with women." Locking his eyes at Sanzo. "However, I do know this. It is almost impossible in the heat of the moment to think of the long-term consequences of unresolved quarrels and tragic regrets. Nevertheless, her love for you never wavered, even to the cost of her own life." 

"Azami…" His throat went dry. "I told her to get to safety!" Fighting against his stirring emotions. "Why did she have to get herself involved?" 

Kyomo, patiently as always, lifted up his hand and caressed Sanzot's cheek. "When woman gives a man her most sacrosanct mark of her purity, she does it out of love. When she gives birth to his child, she does it out of love. When she lays down her life for him, she does it out of love. Do not ask why she did this or find any logic reasoning for her actions. Azami did it all of these because she loves you." Moving his hand down to the baby boy whose acorn eyes innocently fixed onto Sanzo's in almost an unspoken daunting way. "In hopes you will give her the security she needs not so much for herself," Pausing. "But for her child whose birthright may never be recognized in the eyes of men." 

A blanket of suffocating hush covered the two men for some time. The boy gave a disturbing daunting look. Forcing himself, Sanzo said the question that he longed wanted to ask. "Are Sanzos permitted to have children?" 

"What are your thoughts on this, Koryu?" Kyomo said after a while. 

"I don't know," Sanzo was taken back at the honesty of his voice. "I was hoping you could tell me." 

"You will make your decision based on my answer?" Kyomo smiled understandingly. "Frankly speaking, I don't know when the vows of celibacy were implemented or the reasons for doing so. Maybe, the monks at that time, thought that forbidding themselves from intimate earthly pleasures would differentiate themselves from others. As much as I avoid politics, generally most people would prefer to pass on their heritage through their kinsmen to outsiders. For your case, the father lives in the son." 

"I don't understand…" 

"No matter how many demons there are, they have one common enemy – Sanzos. If the Sanzos were to have any offspring, they will be a threat. Were they not after you on the night I died?" 

"Yes but..." Glancing at the boy. "You are not my maternal father." 

"Yet I adopted you as my own flesh and blood. Nonetheless no less significant than the bond between father and son," Kyomo ended sternly. He stopped and studied his student carefully. Softening his voice, he continued.

"Are you afraid?" 

Sanzo barely nodded.

"What are you afraid of?" 

"I'm afraid of making the wrong choice. If I don't acknowledge him, he will probably end up in an orphanage or some place worse. He will grow up probably the same way as I did. The boys will pick on him, people will gossip behind his back and I don't know what kind of an adult he will turn out to be. On the other hand, if I acknowledge him, the demons will be after him for he will be my greatest weakness…" 

"A weakness, you say? Is Azami also a weakness?" 

Sanzo couldn't reply. 

"That is the cause, Koryu. You fear the future so much that you couldn't hear what Azami was trying to tell you. Both Azami & your son are your strengths yet you took them as your weakness." 

"How can they be my strength? Azami is killed and the boy will be the demon's dinner." 

"They are your strength to open your eyes to see another path in Life. After my death, you have been occupying yourself with demons. After Gyumao is subdued, I want you to spend your remaining years on something else fulfilling." 

"How can I?" Sanzo resentfully argued. "They killed you & Azami. It's my fault I couldn't protect you and her." 

"Every man is responsible for his own destiny. Azami understands the risks she's taking & so did I. We both accepted our deaths because we wanted to. You may not be able to resolve your conflict with Azami, yet the least thing you could do is to resolve the conflict in you & appease her soul with every thing she has been asking you to her last breath." 

In a blink of an eye, Sanzo found himself alone with his son in a wrap ambiance, its vortex spinning around and around in a hazy amethyst light. His son, ignorant of the new environment, stood up and walked towards Sanzo wobbly. The deep daunting look was still in his acorn eyes. 

"You look so much like your mother," Sanzo spoke after a long eerie silence. "If I knew Azami's days were few, I would have made her happy instead of upsetting her. In return, I let the wolf demons killed her," Stretching out his hands. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? You can hate me now but please give me the strength & the spirit to avenge your mother's death." 

_Will you give me that? _

Watching Sanzo lying in the darkness, Hakkai hoped against hope. He had closed the wounds but the damages were too great beyond his healing abilities. The initial bite wound on his neck had punctured the blood veins. If the fangs had gone deeper, it could snap Sanzo's neck in two. Hakkai believed a quick kill wasn't what the wolf demons had intended. There were deep abrasions and bruises all over his body, broken bones and skull factures. Chances of Sanzo surviving through this were thinner than the cotton bandages he used to wrap his wounds. 

Suddenly, Hakkai sensed a breathtaking amount of dharma power bursting within the room, its atmosphere concentrating on Sanzo. At that moment, golden light emitted from Sanzo, blazing all over his body. In an instant, the golden light vanished. Hakkai rushed over to check Sanzo. To his amazement, the light restored Sanzo's body to almost complete healing. He couldn't understand when or how the light came about. Cupping Sanzo's wrist, he tested his pulse. Then, Sanzo's eyelids opened. 

"Sanzo… Sanzo…" Hakkai's heart beat ten times faster as he felt his pulse going stronger. "By the gods, you are alive!" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Sanzo get up. "I have a score to settle with those blasted demons. They murdered Azami. Do you think I'll let them get away with that?" 

"Of course not…" Hakkai stammered at the hostility. "It's that I don't understand how the golden light that healed you came about..." 

"The Sutras." 

"What?" 

"Before Wovism attacked, I passed my Sutras to Azami as means for her to escape," Turning his face to the shadows. "It was a bloody mistake." 

"Don't blame yourself. At that time, it could have been the best strategy." 

"Best strategy for Wovism, you mean," He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I thought my feelings for Azami & my fears clouded my judgment but they didn't. It was my pride. My pride cause my fall." 

"Yet, you can pick yourself up again. Azami must have probably placed the Sutras on your son while attempting to help you. If our conclusions are the same, then the Sutras are protecting him as we speak. To be able to use the Sutras would mean that the user has strong dharma power… Still, it doesn't explain how the Sutras healed you…" 

"Does it matter?" Sanzo cut him short. "My son has dharma power & is a threat to demons. Hakkai, tell Goku & Gojyo to be ready by dawn," His lips quivered. "I want to be alone for a while." Hakkai nodded, opened the door & walked out. 

As soon as the footsteps faded away, a tear streamed down Sanzo's face. 

_Arigatou, Tōkon _(闘魂)_. My__ son, my fighting spirit! _

**To Be Continued**

* * *

GeneWeiß's thoughts:

Err... Minna-san. The sentence 'By dawn, the cemetery _**may have**_ two new tombstones in its keep'. Doesn't it indicate that Sanzo is still alive??? Hmm... guess it was a extremely vague hint.. Bummer... 

Apologizes for any grammatical errors for this ** second last chapter**!!! Maybe GeneWeiß should get a editor to check GeneWeiß' works... In case you didn't know, for this fiction, GeneWeiß is experimenting an unconventional style that go against the mould of 'how-a-plot/person-should-be-like' types & is totally pleased with the mixed reviews given so far... 

Is Genjo Sanzo really getting OOC (out of character)? GeneWeiß doesn't let fan-based work to sway GeneWeiß's opinion of Genjo Sanzo. Seriously, GeneWeiß doesn't see as Genjo Sanzo as a composed, emotionally detached demon slayer who couldn't possibly get himself involved with women & ended up with illegitimate children. Fine, reviewers might this fiction too OOC to read but it doesn't bothered GeneWeiß a bit. Might not suit everyone's tastebuds and so, you may blame it on the weak plot. 

Thanks to: 

** @noon ** for telling GeneWeiß that 'half a pair of glasses' is a monocle. 

** Coolpriss**: (sighs wearily) You know, GeneWeiß always receive comments on the similarity between GeneWeiß & T.Brooks' style whenever GeneWeiß writes fantasy stories *sniff* (man, this is depressing... going to pep myself with cookies 'n' cream ice cream...) *sniff* It's time to return to gothic dark stories.... Yami no Matsuei? Twilight of the Dark Master? Hellsing? 

** Genki Genjo, Ruishi****, Kuroi Neko-kun, Cutie-pie16, M-i**: Relax people (creating a shield barrier from cutie-pie16's bullets) GeneWeiß is not that cruel to let Sanzo die so easily. Where's the fun in that?

** Meethzoonk**: Sanzo coming back from the dead & gets his revenge? (laughs) that might work! Your fic 'The Monk & the Feline' always manage to get a smile on GeneWeiß's face. Enjoy the part when Sanzo interrogate Sunny with garlic in chapter 4! 

**sf, XiaoLi**: (Whew!) Thanks for your reviews. It helps balance GeneWeiß's view of this fic.


	9. Fatherhood Chapter 9

**Fatherhood Chapter 9 **

Saliva coated Wovism's tongue as it stroked in between the fangs & down to the tips. His stomach vibrated with a growl. Wovism walked round the child, asleep in his curled position. The thick brows knitted & red eyes smoldered with the deep hunger growing in his veins. The smell of the child was deliciously inviting but the ambience encircling him was not. To the damnation of the gods, an amethyst sphere was protecting the child, its cloudy wisps swirling around it like evoking images of laser beams, like they were claiming territory. Once or twice, Wovism approached the sphere and an enigmatic force shot out, forcing him to withdraw. He spat onto the ground, chiding himself for underestimating the Sanzo. 

Biting the sparsely grown grass off the moldy rock, Wovism chewed, his tongue rolling the grass ball in his mouth. Is it possible for the little one to use the Sutras at his age? Closing his furry eyelids, Wovism concentrated, burrowing through his memories. Long ago, his great-grandfather & father used to have long discussions, exchanging theories of Sanzos, discussing their strength, weakness & other miscellaneous issues. Sucking the sap, Wovism frowned deeper, bedding thick lines across his face. What was it they talked about if Sanzos were to have any offspring? 

His eyelids gradually opened. Of course, Humans prefer to pass on their heritage through their kinsmen to outsiders. Generally, most monks were trained to have dharma powers for it's extremely rare to find those with innate dharma powers. To produce such treasure would require the Sanzo to break his vows of celibacy. As far his great-grandfather could remember, this topic was an endless debate for centuries since it involved the integrity of priesthood & its teachings. Wovism glared at the child. Though he may appear frail, his sub-conscious was a contrast. However the child was still human and humans need nourishment to live. Swallowing the grass ball, Wovism turned. At the entrance of the cave, Wobsolk was standing there, panting heavily. 

_Wovism! My Lord!_ Wobsolk shouted, running up to him. _We're under attack!! _

_Yes, I know. The three traitors… _

_Not only them, Genjo Sanzo! He's with them! _

_What!_ Wovism turned sharply at him. _Impossible! No human could survive the rock spikes! _

_Either you killed an apparition or the Sanzo has risen from his grave! Leave the human child here and let's go to the Wobslkim. Although the loss is great, at least the Clan will live on. Wovism! _ Wobsolk bit his ear. _Wovism! Forget the human child! _

_Don't you dare tell me what to forget!_ Wovism swatted Wobsolk, leaving three permanent claw marks on his wolfish face. _If there's anyone else who is afraid as you, take them to Wobslkim. I'll return with the Sanzo & dumped his corpse at your paws! _

"Here, wooly wooly," Goku sang, swinging his staff joyfully. "Come & play with me!"

"Leave some for me, greedy monkey!" Gojyo chipped in, slicing a couple of wolf demons.

"Children, don't fight. There's plenty for everyone," Hakkai smiled, blasting his energy beams at the hillside. Instantly, the clots of earth exploded in the air and many of the wolf demons were tossed all over, breaking their bones as they fell. One of them whimpered in pain as it tried to stand up. It heard an ominous click of a weapon. It looked up and saw Sanzo looming over him, his gun pinned on its forehead.

Upon the cliff top, Wovism watched his brothers disintegrating in ashes, blowing away in the wind. The Sanzo's companions looked like they were enjoying themselves, blasting & dicing their demon kind. Traitors! Barely turning, he already knew Sanzo was coming towards him with one of his followers by his side, the legendary 100-eye Demon murderer, Hakkai. Wovism's muzzle coiled in rage. Undaunted, Sanzo inserted fresh bullets in his gun & targeted it at him.

"Where is my son?"

_Inside the cave, that is, if you can bypass me, Genjo Sanzo. Pity, I haven't have the chance to taste the boy yet. His flesh was will be as tender as the woman. Did you manage to gather her remains? _

"Shut up, demon," Sanzo fired. Wovism skidded, ran forward and jumped. Hakkai shot an energy ball that threw him backwards. Digging his paws deep into the ground to break the impact, Wovism spat & lurched forward, moving faster. He snapped his jaws into Hakkai's arm till he tasted blood. Releasing, he jumped up and kicked Hakkai in the stomach with his hind legs. Hakkai rolled over, holding his injured side. Pleased with the downfall of the obstacle, Wovism proceeded with the Sanzo. He opened his jaw wide with very intention to break Sanzo's neck. Appallingly, a foul-tasting metal was in his mouth.

Sanzo grinned. Pushing Wovism aside, he fired at the demon's legs. Blood and bone splitters burst out. Wovism crashed onto the ground, howling at the agony. Looking up, he saw Sanzo holding a dangerous shotgun in his hands.

"Do you know what this is?" Sanzo slotted in silver bullets into it. "Good old fashioned shotgun used for blasting wolves. This belonged to Azami. Fortunately, Gojyo found it beside her body," Wovism heard it clicking. "Without the use of your legs, I can kill you as slowly as you did with me & Azami." He fired one shot. Intestinal juices, bile & dark blood split out. "Like Azami said, shotgun bullets are very effective compared to mine." The second shot. An ear, fur, skin, a smashed eyeball and bits of sticky brain splattered next to Sanzo's feet. Sanzo placed the shotgun onto the ground, keeping his eyes on the mutilated demon. Wovism laughed. Sanzo frowned. 

_Do you really think your dharma bullets can kill me?_

"That is my problem," Sanzo sank his gun into Wovism's remaining brain. "You can wait for your brothers to join you in Hell."

The gunshot rang thunderously in the air. Its sound halted everyone in their tracks, shifting their attention to the source. Black ashes swirled up in mid-air, suspending in the sunlight. Strangely, the dust began to expand its glossy blackness across the ground. The wolf demons remained still, mystified as the dust fell over them. All of a sudden, the blackness walled around the wolf demons and enclosed them in its fiery web. The wolf demons panicked and struggled as the black net tightened itself and sank down to the ground. Steamy hot air burst out with violent hisses, the ground began to churn as something monstrous was rising from the depths. With a thunderous roar, it broke free into the sunlight, a gigantic werewolf with its spiky tail swinging back and forth dangerously. Stretching to its full height, the werewolf split its jaws, exposing its razor sharp fangs. Thick worm-like tentacles merged out from its sticky tongue. 

"Some chain reaction," Gojyo murmured, looking up at the towering werewolf. 

"So it seems." Hakkai agreed. 

"Yuck," Goku covered his nose. "His breath sinks!" 

"That's the stench of his stupidity," Sanzo merely remarked. "Guys like him never die easily." 

_My kind never dies, Genjo Sanzo. _Wovism spoke, his lime-green eyes sparkled. _Your dharma-coated bullets are useless against me. What you destroyed is…_ Three bullets shot out, penetrating deeply into Wovism's belly. Wovism shuddered, hammered at the force of the blow. Hakkai released his chi energy and sent it into the area where the bullets had struck, staggering the monster backwards. 

"My bullets aren't useless," Grey wisps swirled around Sanzo's gun. "It's just that I haven't finished killing you, stinky furball." 

"Sou you," Hakkai smiled. "Besides, we don't like NATO demons." 

"NATO? What does it mean?" 

"**N**o **A**ction **T**alk **O**nly, _baka saru_." Gojyo answered. "You need to improve your vocabulary." 

Wovism steadied himself and swing his paws down to the ground, covering the foursome into an avalanche of sand and dust, forcing them to separate. Gojyo jumped and attempted to attack from behind. Wovism turned and opened his mouth. The tentacles lengthened themselves and hailed down at him. Skidding and turning, Gojyo sliced them off. In a writhing mass, the tentacle pieces dropped, oozing out foul-smelling lime coloured blood. Enraged, Wovism flung his paw and swiped Gojyo away, knocking him into Goku. Rotating, he threw out another avalanche of sand upon them. Shifting, Wovism opened his mouth, releasing more tentacles towards Sanzo. Hakkai rushed in and created a barrier shield. The tentacles relentlessly pounded themselves upon the shield like insane headless snakes. Hakkai gashed his teeth. Lifting his tail, Wovism swung it straight ahead towards them, completely breaking the shield, flinging Sanzo & Hakkai off their feet. The two tumbled, locking into each other. 

"We might need more than bullets, Sanzo," Hakkai coughed, getting up his legs. 

"Don't you think I know that?" He cursed, loading bullets. "Ready?" 

"Hai." 

Sanzo and Hakkai sped across the rocky trail, dodging Wovism's uncontrollable waves of attack. Seeing their direction, Wovism swung his arm against the mountain walls. Rocks came crashing down, its sound thundering in Sanzo's ears. He shot fiercely, blowing up a few of the rocks to nuggets. Afraid for their own safety, Hakkai grabbed and held him back. 

"No, Sanzo. It's too dangerous." 

"Hands off me," Sanzo roughly pushed him aside. 

More rocks came tumbling down, bellowing clouds of dust. Half covering his face, Sanzo felt his heart in his throat at the thought of Tōkon gruesomely killed like his mother. Distracted, he failed to see Wovism's paw whooping down like an eagle. In an instant, Sanzo found himself at the brink of suffocation, enhanced by the demon's stench. 

_Now, you die…_

Oddly, Sanzo started to chant. The air became sweet with the singing of the birds, the rustling of the leaves and heartbeat of all living creatures of the world. A voice emerged out apart from his own, a tender childlike voice. Light and vibrant. 

_Chichi… Chichi… _

Faster than a split second, a great burning sensation flooded through him, growing with every word he chanted. Sanzo felt Tōkon standing in front of him, smiling brighter than the sun. His cubby hand placed upon Sanzo's cheek. 

_Chichi… _

In a blur, he caught a glimpse of Tōkon running through the sunflower field. With each step, he grew taller. His blond hair flying against the wind, acorn eyes shining gaily like Azami, laughing cheerfully. There were no traces of bitterness or sadness in him, only the chaste happiness that Sanzo had longed forgotten. He saw himself swooping down, holding Tōkon up and twirling themselves round and round. Losing his balance, he fell to the ground. In a sparkle Azami was lying on top of him, smiling like the first time he met her. He rolled over, pulled her towards him and indulged into a deep kiss. There was nothing to hold them back anymore. 

"Sanzo!" Goku screamed, running forward. 

"Matte, Goku!" Hakkai warned. "That's not Wovism's energy." 

"What the hell is it?" Gojyo hissed. "That's dharma power, isn't it? Who else can have it?" 

"It feels like Sanzo's but it's not totally him," Hakkai swallowed. "It's much stronger." 

"If it's not Sanzo, then who is the one?" 

The trio stood still, watched Wovism writhing in a mass of translucent Sutras-like object as it spread all over the plain, consuming everything in its fiery amethyst light. 

_Chichi… Chichi…_

"You hear that?" Goku pointed. "It's coming from the light." 

"That's not Sanzo…" Hakkai gasped. "It's Tōkon! He's telepathically connected with Sanzo!" 

"Are you kidding me?" Gojyo stared wide-eyed. "That junior is capable of doing that!" 

"Sanzo said that Tōkon is a threat to the demons but I never fully understand what he meant by that!" A green aura surrounded the trio. "Stand close to me. Let's hope that my shield is durable enough to withstand the Sutras. It's going to erupt like a full blown volcano." 

Wovism struggled like a fly caught in a web. The Sutras pierced through his bones, its heat burning through his fur, skin and vein, churning his internal organs upside down. Knowing the end was inevitable, he howled in defeat. The amethyst flames broke out, exploding in one shining blinding white light, diminishing Wovism's ear splitting screams and sweeping everything in its grasp. 

Under the clear sky, Sanzo held Azami in his arms, holding her tightly, her face resting upon his shoulder. The touch of her body was like warmth of their first merrymaking in the summer night. Running his fingers down the locks of brown hair and onto her milky bare back, he whispered.

"I love you, Azami. Can you forgive me?" 

"I love you too, Genjo and I will forgive you. Please look after our son for me."

"Tōkon will live a much happier life than us."

"Tōkon. I like it. It means fighting spirit. Let him give you the spirit to live on."

The wind soon blew around them, shaking the sunflowers to and fro. Sanzo held Azami tighter.

"I don't want you to go."

"Half of me lives in your heart and the other half lives in Tōkon. Promise me that you teach him to be a better person even though the world is awful place."

"I promise. That will be my eternal vow to you."

_Farewell my love till I see you on the other side, if it exists… _

Sanzo watched Azami faded away in the dimming amethyst light. Looking down, he sees Tōkon in his arms. The little boy stirred, sleepily half-opened his eyes and yawned. Tenderly, Tōkon wrapped his cubby arms around his neck and nestled his little head upon Sanzo's shoulder. Feeling his gentle touch, Sanzo ran his fingers through Tōkon's soft blond hair and softly pecked him a kiss.

**A month later…**

"Hurry up! Slow coaches!" Sanzo shrieked, firing bullets at Goku & Gojyo. "FASTER!!" 

"Quit shooting & help us with the groceries!" Gojyo rebut. "Don't you know the list has increased immensely? Baby food, milk, and diapers, especially those! Tōkon uses them like he's drinking water. Furthermore, it's taking up A LOT of space!"

"Tōkon is growing up, Gojyo," Hakkai explained. "It's temporary."

"I hope so," Goku groaned. "He's eating more than I am. 

WHAM!!! A brilliant white fan slammed onto Goku's face. 

"Argh! _Mo ii_, Tōkon. It's the fifteenth time, already!" Rubbing his sore nose. "Sanzo!" 

"Keep it up, son. Maybe, you will break your record today," Sanzo patted Tōkon, who waved his white fan cheerfully. "Ten more to go." 

"Spoiling him, being a bad example," Gojyo grumbled as he lit a cigarette "If I become a father, I will smack him…" 

"_Gomen_, Gojyo," Hakkai took the cigarette out from his mouth. "Smoke is not good for Tōkon's health."

"Don't be so picky! Anyway, we are going to teach him how to smoke when he's old enough, right Daddy Sanzo? By the time he reach twenty, he will smoke, gamble, kick butt and womanize…"

"Quit your garbage, _kappa_," Sanzo pointed his gun at him. "Unless you want your brains to be blown all over, I can add in your eyes & tongue too."

"No thank you, Sanzo-sama…"

"Gojyo!" Someone called out to him. Everyone turned and saw a lady running up to them. She was waving to them merrily. Her curly seaweed hair swaying across her face, blue eyes twinkling, curvaceous body shining in the sunlight. 

"Gojyo!" She said again. Her dainty hands grasped the edge of the jeep's door. With a huge smile, "My goodness, I thought I will never see you. If it weren't for the gunshots, I would have missed you." 

"Mai?" Gojyo jumped out of the jeep. "Is that only you? I don't believe it. It has been three years and you still look wonderful as ever. Are you free tonight?" Noticing a little girl by her side, shyly hiding behind her dress. "And you are?" 

"My daughter," Mai said, bending down to carry her up. She held the little girl close to her and smiling proudly. "Isn't she a darling little angel?" 

"Daughter?" Gojyo gulped, preparing himself for the worst. "Is she… is she?" 

"Oh no!" Mai laughed, "You are not her father." Pointing her finger. "He is." 

Instantly, the jeep's engine went silent. The trio shot their eyes at Hakkai, eyes wider than the sun and jaws hanging opened. Rooted to his seat, Hakkai stared, flabbergasted at the little girl bashfully waving at him. With little strength that remained in him, he faintly bowled over the next few words. 

"I'm her father?" 

** *Chichi means Daddy in informal Japanese. **

**THE END**

** Coming soon… Fatherhood 2!**

* * *

**ABSOLUTELY NOT! GeneWeib doesn't have ideas for it! Sighz! After 6 wks of painstaking writing and rewriting this chapter, it's finally over!!! (Dancing all over the floor)**

**Thank you for all those who have R&R this fic, especially those who have read this fic throughout the entire time. Really appreciate all the support, comments and ideas. GeneWeib will be probably taking a break from writing fanfictions. It's pretty difficult to write stories and working at the same time. By the time GeneWeib reaches home, GeneWeib is brain dead. The only energy GeneWeib has left is to watch Jap animes…**

**Thank you (not according to order) from the depths of GeneWeib's soul: **

**Curiouzkatt, Coolpriss, Kawaii Goku no Miko, Meethzoonk, Ruishi, Dientore, M-I, Cutie-pie16, SF, Genki Genjo, @noon, Kuroi Neko-kun, XiaoLi, Vaness de Dhampyri, Gemini, Bern, Poignance, Jashuang, Thedaidoujicat, UltraM2000, LeViAtHaN2001, Rook, Kolpol940, Gitara and Cherry. **

Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu! Mata ne ! 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**To Coolpriss :- **

**Ok, on chapter 7, Wovism said, "_Don't be startled, humans. For I, Wovism can also speak in the tongue of men._" Therefore, Wovism is able to speak in moral language. Do demons have their own language? Well… let's just presume they do. GeneWeib is damn lazy to go on with the ditty gritty details. **

**To Vaness de Dhampyri:- **

**A Hellsing fic? To be honest, GeneWeib** **hasn't even watched it except reading about it on the net. Seems like Integral & Alcucard (flip it & U get 'Dracula') has a rather interesting relationship…. & fans love to write fics about them falling in love. A vampire & a human…. Don't we humans love to write about taboo forbidden loves? **


End file.
